La maldición del lobo
by Galasu
Summary: Los Lupin tienen una leyenda y una maldición milenaria, ahora Remus se da cuenta de que era más real de lo que parece. Slash SR. Precuela de cacería de brujas. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Once upon a time

Hola a tod@s.

Soy nueva con esta pareja pero espero les guste, por ser la primera vez me presento.

Bueno comencemos con unas pequeñas aclaraciones del fic. Este es una especie de precuela y aparte es historia alterna a Cacería de brujas, sin embargo no es necesario haber leído por el momento.

Este capítulo se desarrolla en algún pueblo hace dos mil años. Es muy corto aviso y también les prometo que va a mejorar para siguientes capítulos.

Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y no voy a poner spoilers del quinto libro pero aún así me gustaría saber quien ya lo leyó y quien no para ver si puedo dar uno por ahí.

Muchas gracias a GaBrIeLa por haber beteado este capi.

Espero reviews con sus comentarios

Por cierto, voy a poner esto solo una vez por que a fin de cuentas si están aquí saben todo esto:

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo estoy perdiendo tiempo cuando debería de estar estudiando. No hago esto con fines de lucro ni por neopoints.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Het!...también contiene Yaoi, Slas m/m o como gustes llamarlo.  

Summary: Los tienen una leyenda y una maldición milenaria, ahora Remus se da cuenta de que era más real de lo que parece. Slash S/R.

**La maldición del lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Once upon a time…**

Dicen que cuando amas a alguien te sientes en el cielo, que cuando lo vez todo tu cuerpo tiembla y que cuando te besa sientes haber subido al cielo… pero no cuando besa a alguien más.  En tu propia cama.

El tiempo se había detenido cuando los encontró ahí… ¿es que nunca la amó?

Sus pies descalzos comenzaron a correr, salió de su casa dando un portazo y corrió por las calles de tierra.  Los campesinos la veían asustados.  Sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera loca.

Desde el cielo nocturno, la luna la observa triste y las estrellas titilaban sintiendo su pesar; corazones rotos se encuentran por doquier, pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

La sorpresa había dado paso al horror, el horror al enojo y el enojo a la tristeza.  Un gran hueco se abría donde debería de estar su corazón, pero a pesar de todo algo tenía que hacer.

Se levantó con paso rápido y seguro para seguir caminando hacia el centro del pequeño pueblo.  Buscó puerta por puerta hasta que dio con el lugar que buscaba.  Abrió las cortinas de la entrada e ingresó al lugar.

Era una habitación oscura, llena de artefactos que harían temblar al más valiente.  Una señora estaba sentada en frente de una mesa redonda llena de cristales de colores y un plato donde había una especie de niebla.

- Sabía que vendrías – dijo la señora levantando la vista del plato.

- Vengo porque no sé a quién más acudir, estoy desesperada.

- Lo que tu corazón exige no es venganza sino comprensión.

- Él me pertenecía.  ¡Él dijo que me amaba y no era verdad!  Si no puede ser mío, no dejaré que sea de nadie

- ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar lo que venga después de la venganza?  El costo puede ser alto.

- No me importa.  Necesito esa venganza para apaciguar mi corazón.  Puedo pagarle, tengo cerdos, ovejas, trigo…

- No me refería a ese costo… pero si estás segura, ven, sígueme.

Atravesaron otra puerta llegando a un jardín lleno de flores.  Había cristales, esta vez acomodados, y en el centro un círculo hecho de algún polvo blanco.

- No te asustes - dijo la señora -.  Son sólo huesos pulverizados.

La bruja se posó en medio del círculo donde daba la luz de la luna.  Abrió los brazos al cielo y comenzó el ritual.

Sus murmullos fueron subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en aullidos.  En un idioma antiguo, usado por sus ancestros para comunicarse con los espíritus y el cielo.

El viento comenzó a soplar.  El vestido de la descorazonada joven ondeaba a la par de su cabello y en sus ojos azules había lágrimas.

La bruja rogó al cielo su permiso para lo que iba a hacer.  La luna lo concedió, conmovida por el dolor de la joven, pero advirtió a la hechicera que en algún momento esa maldición tendría que tener fin.  Luego, invocando a los espíritus, mandó maldecir a aquél cuyo nombre y cuya voz eran un llamado a los lobos; ese hombre y sus descendientes que estarían malditos por los siglos sin poder consumar su amor verdadero hasta que hubiera un amor tan grande que hiciera que la luna y las estrellas se juntaran.

La joven se dio por satisfecha y se alejó.

Dos mil años pasaron y la historia se convirtió en leyenda.  Poco a poco fue olvidándose, quedando sólo como un cuento que pasaba generación tras generación hasta que sus orígenes quedaron en la memoria de aquellos que descansaban bajo la tierra.

Nadie la creyó y ese fue su grave error.

Eso es todo por hoy. En el siguiente capítulo los sospechosos comunes aparecerán por fin.

Todos sus comentarios, dudas y lo que sea un review o a mi mail mercena2@hotmail.com también tengo msn por si alguien gusta agragarme.

Nos vemos

Gala


	2. Cupido peludo

Mmm…voy a morir, o en su defecto me van a matar jejejeje, apenas es el segundo capitulo y ya tuve que lidiar con un molesto bloqueo…pero bueno aquí está por fin.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de enviarme un review ¡Son unos amores! 

Mi beta me regañó por no enterarme que estaba de vacaciones ¬¬ digo, ¡como quería que supiera si no me había dicho! Bueno el punto es que no se cuando regrese, pero por lo que me dijo va a tardas bastante, así que en su ausencia voy a necesitar otra beta… ¿alguien se apunta para tomar su lugar en el suplicio de leer mis borradores mientras ella llega? Jejejeje.

Y ahora respuesta a sus reviews:

**Remsie****: muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y si, si voy a hacer que Remus sufra y también Sirius (sonrisa de vampiro) pero eso ya vendrá después. Espero que te guste este capi, un beso!**

**Nica****: estuve buscando el signo ese que va en tu nick pero no lo encontré…se supone que es una c o una e? jajaja…bueno. Que bueno que te haya gustado cacería de brujas!, si los personajes no se ponen en mi contra y todo sale según lo que tengo planeado…si, va a estar mejor que el otro…ahora solo recemos por que no se me pierda de nuevo el cuaderno y que no me acosen los bloqueos. ¿Así que ya vas a la mitad del libro? ¿como se te ha hecho?. Ojalá que te guste este capi. Un beso!**

**Starshy****: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…no me hubieras dicho que no te llame así jajajaja…bueno… Mensa! Como querías que supiera que no estabas y que no te ibas a conectar si no me habías dicho cuando salías de vacaciones? ¬¬…bueno esperemos que te la pases bien y que me estés extrañando mucho XD…por cierto…tu mamá no te dio regalo de cumpleaños por que no te quiere jajajajaja…ntc. Un beso!**

Hassaleh: Hola!, oye de pura casualidad tu eres daniela_hormiga de nagini's fellowship? O ya te estoy confundiendo? Jejejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias. Un beso

**Kat**** basted: Hola! Cuando tiempo sin saber de ti!...Bueno la leyenda si es la misma que les cuenta Clare a Harry y a Draco pero la segunda parte del review, lo del medallón no te entendí muy bien jajajaja…veamos, según lo que entendí fue que Draco le cuenta la leyenda a Remus?...bueno no jejej, las historias si se van a juntar en algún momento pero no por lo pronto ya que el medallón no es necesario (por que la bruja no mencionó nada de él) pero ya los veremos a los cuatro en algún momento en el fic jejej…bueno mejor ya me callo por que voy a terminar contándote todo :P… espero que te guste este cap. Un beso!**

Este cap. Está dedicado a todas ustedes!

**La maldición del lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Cupido peludo**

-¡Espera a que te atrape maldito traidor!

Todos veían extrañados como James Potter corría detrás de un gran perro negro; el joven lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y las muchachas veían con lástima al pobre perro.

Bajaron por escaleras, atravesaron pasillos y se metieron en varios atajos secretos. Al parecer nada le importaba al joven más que ese perro al que perseguía como si de eso dependiera su vida. El perro que, por su parte, corría como si supiera lo que le esperaba si se detenía un solo segundo a tomar aire, decidió que era hora de perder a su perseguidor, así que se escondió detrás de una puerta de un aula en desuso. Pero su perseguidor no era tan estúpido, y cuando el perro pensaba que estaba a salvo, saltó delante de él, asustándolo y haciendo que comenzara a gruñirle.

James ágil brincó ágilmente** sobre el perro y lo logró capturar antes de que se le escapara de nuevo. Le puso una correa que el perro agradeció mordiendo muy fuerte la mano de su captor.**

-De esta nadie te salva, estúpido- gruñó James arrastrando al enorme animal - Tengo pensado un castigo perfecto para ti

*****Flash back cinco minutos antes****

-No creo que sea buena idea, Sirius.

-Vamos Remus, estoy seguro que le encantará. Además, él se está viendo muy lento, a ese paso va a llegar alguien a ganarle el corazón de su amada.

-No me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasarte.

-No creo que sea para tanto- dijo antes de convertirse en un enorme perro. Tomó un papel y una rosa roja que estaban encima de su cama con su hocico y salió de la habitación.

Bajó por las escaleras y atravesó la sala común hasta el cuadro que cubría la entrada. Ahí espero sentado hasta que entró alguien y le fue posible salir del lugar. Todos los alumnos miraban al extraño perro (que nunca habían visto) sin creérsela.

Vagó por algunos pasillos; se asomaba en algunas aulas abriendo las puertas con la pata. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando por fin dio con su objetivo; un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor de sexto año que iban subiendo las escaleras. Sin perder un solo segundo corrió tras de ellas y se detuvo enfrente del grupo para taparles el camino.

Las chicas que iban platicando muy a gusto se asustaron por el enorme perro, pero luego se vieron intrigadas por su extraño comportamiento. El perro se detuvo primero a disfrutar de las caricias que le brindaban las chicas.

-Mira, ¿Qué es eso que trae en el hocico?- dijo una de ellas de cabello negro y lacio.

-Parecen una carta y una flor – dijo la otra de ojos grises.

-¿Para quién serán?- preguntó Lily.

-Mejor será que veamos-  dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Pues verás tú, Susan, porque yo no pienso sacarle nada de las enormes fauces a ese animalote- dijo la chica de ojos grises mientras el perro le dirigía una mirada furibunda. 

-Vamos Cloe, no es para tanto. A ver…- Susan se agachó y tomó la carta del hocico del perro, el cual al abrirlo dejó caer la flor.- Es para ti, Lily

-¿Para mi?- preguntó asombrada.

-Pues aquí dice Lily Evans…Creo que esa eres tu…al menos la última vez que supe…

-Muy graciosa Susan…Veamos…

La pelirroja tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas mientras Cloe levantaba la flor que había quedado en el suelo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Susan impaciente.

"Sálvame, sálvame de amarte.

No me dejes amarte sino me amas,

no consientas amor sino existe amor,

no me des esperanzas sino hay realidad.

Pero si hay amor, dame amor,

y si me amas, no me despiertes del sueño." 

James Potter

-Por las barbas de Merlín ¡que poema mas malo!...Pero ¿Por qué me lo mandó?- dijo Lily al terminar de leer.

-¡Le gustas!- chilló Cloe.

-Todo mundo sabía, no es mi culpa que ustedes nunca se den cuenta de nada.

-Uy, perdóneme señorita-yo-lo-sé-todo, ¿Quién fue la que nunca se dio cuenta de que Sirius babeaba por ella?- A la mención de su nombre, el perro volteó a verlas inesperadamente interesado por la plática, mientras que la pelirroja releía el poema con el ceño fruncido.

-A diferencia de Potter, Sirius si sabe ocultarlo un poco más para que quede más de sorpresa.

-Bueno ya, oye mañana es miércoles…

-¿De barra libre?

-No ¬¬

-¿De dos por uno en Cinepolis?...Porque si me estás invitando al cine recuerda que…

-¡NO!, si te invitara al cine creeme que en primera no te pagaría el boleto y en segunda no sería…

-¡James Potter!- A Cloe la había interrumpido el grito de Lily, que se había levantado como si se hubiera sentado en un clavo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico de cabello negro muy asustado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- inquirió Lily agitando la hoja en su cara.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el que no sabes. No se que planeas, pero será mejor que no me metas en tus jueguitos sucios. 

"¿Jueguitos sucios?...mmm… Muy buena idea" pensó James

El chico tomó la hoja que sostenía la pelirroja y la leyó; su cara pasó por varios colores hasta terminar en un blanco espeluznante, pero no por mucho tiempo porque volvió a cambiar a un rojo cuando vio al perro que se trataba de esconder detrás de Susan y Cloe.

-No se quién te haya mandado eso, pero definitivamente no fui yo. En todo caso hubiera escogido algo más romántico.

-Me enfermas. Vámonos chicas- Las otras inmediatamente la siguieron, pues sabían que no era bueno hacer enojar más a su amiga cuando ya estaba en ese estado.

-Bastardo- murmuró James viendo directamente al perro que comenzaba a alejarse a pasos cortos- Más te vale que huyas, ¡ahora sí estás muerto Black!

********Fin del flashback********

James siguió arrastrando al pobre perro por una escalera que daba directamente a la torre de Gryffindor y entró a la sala común. Inmediatamente divisó a su blanco: las niñas de primero, y pasó muy cerca de ellas.

-¡Que bonito perrito!- dijo una de ellas con voz chillona.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó una segunda.

-Sí – respondió James con una sonrisa- Pero tengo un pequeño problema; mi papá lo envió para cuidarlo durante el fin de semana porque iba a salir de vacaciones y es muy travieso, pero yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch y no lo puedo cuidar, ¿Me harían el favor de hacerlo ustedes?- finalizó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Claro!- respondieron las niñas a coro.

-Está bien, pasaré por él en la noche ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- dijeron emocionadas las pequeñas y salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones con todo y perro.

-Eso es lo más cruel que haz hecho, James- le recriminó Remus desde una esquina.

-Bah, lo que él hizo fue peor.

-Él sólo trataba de ayudarte. Lo que dijo es cierto, te estás tardando mucho y cualquier otro puede ganarte…De hecho la he visto muy cerca de O'Bannon, el de Ravenclaw de séptimo. 

James guardó silencio viendo atentamente las llamas que bailaban dentro de la chimenea. Luego sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de subir las escaleras se dio la vuelta y miró a Remus.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa que su amigo le devolvió.


	3. Murmullos

Guten tag!^^

Bueno después de mil años de tardar en subir por fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.al parecer las vacaciones hicieron mal a mi inspiración pero el volver a entrar me la ha regresado así que esperemos que ya no tarde tanto en subir.

Por mi parte les he de confesar que no estoy muy complacida con este capitulo.será por que no tenía mucha inspiración, por eso también es bastante corto.al final viene otra pequeña notita al respecto de esto mismo..

Respuestas a los reviews

**Kat**** basted: **Ejem.se le va a declarar sirius a Remus o al reves?...bueno.pues mejor te lo dejo a sorpresa^^jejejejeje. Pobre Sirius, tienes razón, se lo merece pero creo que fue un castigo muy grande para su pecado.pero total U_U era necesario jejejek. Muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Tsubasa**** Lupin de Black: ¡**Que bueno que te haya gustado! ^^ .y si.pobre siri U_U. pero bueno fue su culpa. Espero te guste este capitulo. Un beso.

**Niea****: **Me gusta tu nick^^ jejeje. Bueno en primera.verás lo que le hacen a Sirius las chicas de primero. (tampoco soy tan cruel). Por el momento mi musa parece haber regresado junto con la escuela y aunque tengo menos tiempo tengo más inspiración ¬¬ que mala combinación jajajaja. Sobre el libro cinco.bueno mi parte favorita definitivamente fue el final por que había muchas cosas que se me hacían lentas y pesadas, aquí en México también sale el 21 en español y lo voy a volver a leer ;) jajajaja. Bueno espero te guste este capi. Un beso

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Que sorpresa!^ ^. se te extrañaba jejejeje. Bueno que bien que se vea bien el fic, pero si todo sale según lo que tengo planeado y mi musa no me defrauda se va a poner mejor. Gusto en verte por aquí. Un beso

**Cho**** chang de Black: **Gracias por la bienvenida!!! ^^, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, si a mi también me pareció gracioso el perro huyendo.me inspiré en la vida real.aunque normalmente yo soy la que huye de mi perra ¬¬ jajajaja. Pues aunque no lo creas.Sirius y una mujer!...sabremos mas de su relación mas adelante.jejejej es para ponerle mas sabor a la historia ~_^. El yaoi se va a empezar a notar, esperemos (si mi musa está de acuerdo) desde los próximos capítulos pero pienso hacerlo un tanto angst (sonrisa diabólica) jejejejeje. Espero te guste el cap. Un beso!

Ahora sí.dejando de hablar tanto.el capítulo.

**La maldición del lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Murmullos**

-AAAh!, estoy harto de hacer tarea de transformaciones- dijo un gordito sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y montón de pergaminos alrededor suyo, todo un desastre.

-Si la hubieras hecho desde que nos la dejó no tendrías tantos problemas- contestó James que veía desinteresadamente por la ventana.

-Hey James, no crees que ya es tiempo de que vallas por Sirius?, para este momento sospecho que ya ha de traer un vestido rosa y muchas trenzas en las orejas.- sugirió Remus.

-Creo que sí.ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación con un portazo. 

-Hey Rem, ¿me ayudas con esto?

-Lo siento Peter, tengo mucha flojera.

-Oh vamos, no seas malo.

-Tal vez cuando despierte.

-¡Anda!, si me ayudas haré lo que quieras por tres días.

Remus pensó en esa posibilidad.No tendría que cargar sus libros e incluso podía echarle la culpa de alguna travesura.

-Muy bien, por tres días. - Se dieron la mano a manera de cerrar un trato - Vamos a la biblioteca.

Salieron rumbo a donde había desaparecido su miope amigo. No habían bajado ni tres escalones cuando se encontraron con él.

-¿A donde van?- preguntó.

-A la biblioteca, Remus me va a ayudar con mi tarea ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-La verdad no se.tal vez en una especie de paraíso.se fue con las de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron sus amigos al unísono

-Maldito suertudo ¬¬ - murmuró James - Bueno, en cualquier momento volverá. Nos vemos luego.

Cada quien siguió su camino. James llegó a la habitación y se sentó en su cama y con movimientos lentos metió una mano bajo su almohada y sacó una foto. En ella había una chica de un cabello rojo encendido que sonreía y movía la mano.

James se la había tomado a Lily un día que ella había estado desprevenida. De pronto llegó a su mente lo que había dicho Remus y decidió que era hora de poner a trabajar ese encanto Potter si quería verse algún día al lado de Lily. No iba a ser fácil, pensó, tendría que idear una forma de que ella olvidara todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado y que descubriera al nuevo James.Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso y muy sutil si no quería asustarla y alejarla para siempre de él.

******** Mientras tanto en la biblioteca.

Remus y Peter caminaban entre los estantes en la sección de transformaciones, la más alejada de la puerta; estaba en una esquina obscura justo al lado de invocaciones y maldiciones.

Iban tomando libros sin fijarse, todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con su tarea: _"Escribe un ensayo sobre la moral que implica convertir a un ser humano en un animal." _

Por fin después de diez minutos de cargarse de libros al azar llegaron a una mesa alejada y pusieron los libros sobre una silla, extendieron los pergaminos en la mesa y comenzaron a trabajar.

-_Moral de la convivencia con humanoides_..¿Crees que nos sirva?

-Sí, mejor apártalo- contestó Remus - _Monstruos y Moral, ¿Como saber si es un humano?_

-No._Implicaciones de la transfiguración humana._

-Sí.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato seleccionando libros que definitivamente no iban a funcionar. Al terminar, Peter se quedó comenzando a buscar mientras que Remus iba a poner los libros en su lugar.

-Mmm. ¿este dónde iba?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras  sostenía en su mano derecha el último libro que tenía que regresar a su lugar titulado _¿Donde dejé mi cara? Una guía técnica de transformación. _

Encontró su lugar vacío y puso el libro pero algo más le llamó la atención; otro libro, bastante corriente, al que se le estaba cayendo la etiqueta que decía su pertenencia a Hogwarts y su lugar en la biblioteca: _Populos__ Maleficus, las leyendas y maldiciones más populares. _(NA. No se si está bien dicho eso de populos maleficus.no me golpeen)

Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y vio que era un libro muy viejo, las pastas estaban desgastadas y rotas en algunos lugares y las hojas estaban amarillas. Comenzó a hojearlo con mucho cuidado mientras regresaba a sentarse junto a Peter

Pasó varias hojas deteniéndose sólo para ver algunas ilustraciones, leía al azar sin detenerse en nada en específico.

-¿Que estás leyendo? - preguntó Peter una vez que Remus se sentó frente a él sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Un libro.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo sarcástico.

Siguió pasando las hojas hasta que se detuvo en una imagen que le llamó la atención; era un círculo dorado y tenía grabada una luna junto a una estrella. Alrededor de ellas había pequeñísimas inscripciones en un idioma que no conocía. Leyó lo que estaba al lado de la imagen.

(.)La leyendafue pasada generación tras generación junto con el medallón (der.) que recordaba la maldición de esta familia. Este medallón se perdió al igual que la tradición de contarla a los niños antes de dormir. Aunque se dice que ésta familia no creía en la maldición, todos intentaban no ponerle a su hijo algún nombre que llamara al lobo.

-Odio este tipo de libros- suspiró Remus.

-¿Por qué? 

-Por que se parecen a los reality shows muggles.

-¿Entonces por qué lo estás leyendo?

-No se - concluyó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a  ver la imagen intentando leer lo que decía el medallón.

"Huehe nexcoyomeh notzaz itech inahuac"*

No se dio cuenta de que lo había susurrado hasta que notó que Peter lo veía atento. De pronto pareció como si se hubiera apagado la luz del sol.Aunque solo por unos instantes y Remus podría haber jurado que escuchó murmullos aunque no los entendió.

-¿Notaste eso?- le preguntó a Peter.

-Si, tal vez una nube pasó frente al sol.

*****De regreso a la habitación

-¡Sirius!, ¿dónde habías estado?- dijo James al ver llegar a su amigo.

-¡En el cielo!

-Muy gracioso.oye ¿terminaste el trabajo de runas?

-Si, está en mi escritorio por si lo quieres ver- dijo mientras se estiraba en su cama- Por cierto, ¿dónde están los otros dos?

-En la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de transformaciones.

-Ah.yo no lo he terminado, creo que voy a acompañarlos antes de que acaben.

-Está bien.

Con paso apresurado pero sin perder su estilo, Sirius hizo su camino hasta la biblioteca, donde encontró la mesa en la cual sus amigos estaban trabajando.

-Sirius!, pensé que no regresarías.

-Ganas de quedarme no me faltaban.bueno, ¿van muy adelantados?

-No mucho- respondió Remus. Sirius lo vio por primera vez desde que había llegado y notó que tenía algo diferente, aunque no sabía bien que era.

-Bueno entonces los acompañaré- dijo sentándose en una silla junto a ellos.

*No se hablar nahuatl así que NO esperen que tenga mucho sentido pero según mis nervios y el diccionario ese, puse algo que podría decir "el antiguo lobo lo llamará a su lado".con mucha imaginación

Bueno.que mas da..otra entrega no con tan buena calidad como me gustaría, pero mas nos acercamos a la verdadera trama y ahora si prometo ponerle más calidad.

Kus

Gala


	4. Monólogos de confusión

Genial un capi más jejejeje….bueno aquí ya va tomando forma la cosa y ya se va a poner interesante ^^ jejejeje.

Este capitulo en un PoV (monólogo)…me gusta escribir de esa manera por que me parece una buena oportunidad de describir lo que siente el personaje…tal vez haya varios a lo largo de la historia pero claro que no toda va a ser así.

Mil gracias a Abive por betearme este fic….Starshine se me perdió ;_; jajajajaja….Total…Abive…te vas a ir al cielo por aguantar esto jajaja…menos por los momentos donde me amenazas ¬¬ jajajaja.

Muchas gracias también a todas las que me enviaron reviews. Aquí están las respuestas:

**Amaly**** Malfoy: ¡**Hola! ^^. Jajaja bueno que bueno que preguntas, de hecho es exactamente el mismo medallón del que hablo en cacería de brujas y que tiene Draco y de hecho no lo van a necesitar por que se supone que era solo como una reliquia familiar. Igual Sí lo van a ver pero ya no digo más jajaja. Cuando dijo las palabras se obscureció por que podríamos decir que fue cuando comenzó el final de la maldición…. Se supone que es una parte importante jejejeje. Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste. Un besotote. 

**Kat**** Basted: **Hola, gracias por el beso ^^ jajaja…bueno pues ve algo diferente por que apenas van a empezar los cambios de sentimientos…bueno no digo nada mas jejejeje lo verás en este capitulo. Espero te guste. Un beso

**Tsubasa**** Lupin de Black: **Si, es bonito pero no tan interesante como la cultura Azteca (hablaban la lengua) ^^… tengo una maestra que sabe hablarlo *____* jajajaja… de hecho el plan original había sido ponerlo en purépecha pero no encontré ningún diccionario U_U. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Niea****: **¡Hola! Lo de nahuatl es un dialecto o lengua que hablaban los Aztecas…es bastante interesante ^^. Y lo que ha encontrado diferente en Remus también tuvo que ver con que de repente todo se había obscurecido jejejeje. Intento tardar lo menos posible pero luego pasa de que estoy atorada con alguna escena por que no me sale como quiero o si no como ahora que se me perdió mi beta y se me olvidó que tenía otra *blush* jajajaja. Espero te guste el capítulo. 

**Leo-P-le-fail: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic…si a mí también me gustó mucho el primero pero ya se van a poner más interesantes lo prometo ^_^. Cuídate mucho. Un beso

No creo tener más notas por hoy…milagro en mí…..ya las dejo con el fic.

**La maldición del lobo**

**Por: Galasu**

**Monólogos de confusión **

¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido creer ver la luz en los ojos de alguien?

A mi sí.

Podría decir que ver sus ojos dorados es la más gratificante de las experiencias, pero estaría mintiendo. ¿A quien quiero engañar?

No se en que estaba pensando en ese momento pero estoy seguro de que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos…digo, ¿pensar así de uno de mis mejores amigos? ¿Que me sucede?

-Sirius, ¿estás despierto? – Pregunta James mientras abre las cortinas de mi cama, estoy tendido boca arriba con una almohada tapándome la cara – Es hora de adivinación, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Con un quejido quito la almohada de mi cama y veo que mi casi-ciego amigo me ve con burla.

Por fin salgo de la cama y sigo a mi compañero hasta al salón donde nos toca tomar clase, ahí están Peter y Remus esperando.

La puerta se abre y todos los alumnos entran. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la manera de Rem…tan elegante pero sin llegar a ser pedante.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás como siempre en esta clase y la maestra comienza a hablar…algo sobre hadas y círculos mágicos de oráculos…muy extraño por cierto, para mi suerte esta es mi última clase, tal vez pueda dormir un rato. Me parece una idea genial

-¿Sirius, me prestas una pluma?- Susurra Remus a mi oído haciendo que un involuntario escalofrío recorra mi espina dorsal.

-Claro – Respondo entregándole una finísima pluma de águila.

-Gracias- Al tomar la dichosa pluma nuestras manos se encuentran por unos segundos, cortos pero suficientes para mandar una descarga por todo mi ser.

"Cálmate Black" me reprendo a mi mismo mientras respiro "Te estás comportando de una manera muy estúpida" pero algo en el fondo siempre me hace creer que lo que digo no es verdad.

***** **** 

Podría haber jurado que esa mirada iba para mí…pero… ¿por que? Es una de esas miradas que solo le dirige a Sus y es perturbadora si he de ser sincero.

Remuevo en mi plato el cereal que me he servido para el desayuno, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto desde aquel día en la biblioteca.

Tenía cara de asombro, no muy rara en él que parecía un niño chiquito descubriendo el mundo pero aún así ese día parecía extrañado.

-¡Hola, Hola!- Saluda Susan, al llegar a la mesa saluda a Sirius de un dulce beso y se sienta a su lado mientras comienzan a charlar animadamente…ese par si que se quiere, yo mientras tanto sigo revolviendo mi cereal que ahora tiene… ¿Forma podríamos decir?...es simplemente una plasta gris.

-¿No tienes hambre Rem? – Pregunta Susan con cara de genuina preocupación

-No es eso – Respondo despreocupado – Es solo que estaba pensando…en…los…exámenes…eso es

-Rem – Dice muy seria- Casi acaba de empezar el año, ni Lily está estudiando todavía

Sirius ri

-Ese fue un golpe bajo, Remus, que te diga que eres mas matado que Evans…

Lily se caracterizaba por siempre estar estudiando y por tener un carácter dulce, atento y servicial que hechizaba a muchos hombres…y que nosotros jamás habíamos visto, lástima que Susan tuviera se la tuviera que pasar dividiendo su tiempo entre pasar un rato con su novio y otro con sus amigas…y todo por que Lily no puede ni ver a James…bah! Valla nimiedades

-Arg, mira- Me dice Peter llamando mi atención con un codazo y señalando cualquier lugar en la mesa frente a Susan y Sirius, quienes están abrazados, haciéndose cariñitos y riendo – ¡Tienen un charco de miel!

Yo río de buena gana al ver aquel par, dándole la razón a Peter y haciendo que Sirius voltee a vernos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y por un momento, solo por unos segundos ví los ojos azules de Sirius sin su brillo habitual y su sonrisa apagada en una mueca melancólica.

______________ _________________

Esto es todo por hoy…. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 

Pueden dejar reviews o mandarme mails (o lo que guste su merced ^^) JAJAJ…omitan ese paréntesis ¬¬.

Gala

(Aún molesta por que un personaje de la historia usurpó su nombre… ¬¬) 


	5. Preludio

Hola:

Perdonarán mi tardanza pero he estado ocupada como no tienen idea. SEeque atrasos así no tienen pretexto pero para enmendarme un poco junté dos capítulos en uno solo.

Aún tengo algunas cosas del siguiente capitulo ya escritas pero siempre el problema es pasarlo a la computadora por falta de tiempo. Prometo hacerme un espacio cada día para ya no llegar a hacer esto de nuevo.

Quiero agradecerles por toda su paciencia también. Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerles a esas personitas que hacen posible este fic, entiéndanse como Abive que hace las veces de beta y las otras de  presión para escribir... y otras cuantas de ... bueno basta jajaja. También a Starshy (como no le gusta que la llame) por ser la beta de este intento de fic decente. 

Pero sobre todo a aquellas chicas que me mandan reviews que a fin de cuentas son para quienes escribo.

Muchas gracias también a aquellas que me tienen en su lista de favoritos.

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

**Le Parroquet: **Mensa jajajaja… te vamos a tener que prohibir todo tipo de dulces… de hecho que no tenías prohibidos los chocolates?... bueno al parecer si me llegó tu review… que tonta! Jajajajaja. No me ilusionaste ¬¬

**Leo_P_Le_fail****: **Bueno este capitulo es mas largo!... no me vallan a matar U_U… y sí aún faltan muchos más jajaja.. me van a aguantar por un rato. Por cierto… ¿rana Gustavo?... ¿que o se llama rené? :s.Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Niea****: **Siento haber hecho el capi tan corto pero prometo hacerlos mas largos U_U… pero es que a veces tengo que cortarlos en ese momento jejejeje… Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero te guste este. Un beso

**Nevichii****: **Que bueno que te gustó… si lo se, son muy cortos.. pero bueno… iré haciéndolos mas largos, lo prometo. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Nai****: **Quee bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apreciación ^_^. Espero te guste. Un beso

Ahora sí, el fic.

**La maldición del lobo.**

**Por: Gala**

Preludio 

-¿En que piensas Lily? – preguntó Cloe.

La chica pelirroja veía distraídamente por la ventana el cielo otoñal y las hojas amarillas que caían.

-En nada- contestó Lily sin quitar los ojos de la ventana.

-No será por Potter… ¿Verdad?

-¿Que dices?...Para nada… Es sólo que….

-Que…?- la invitó a continuar.

-Bueno… es que me confunde que de pronto se porte como un ser humano normal conmigo… Se me hace muy raro!!

-Lils – dijo Cloe sentándose a su lado- Te cueste o no aceptarlo, le gustas!, el chico te está echando los perros… literalmente. Y además yo se que a ti no te trae totalmente sin cuidado.

Lily guardó silencio comenzándose a sonrojar.

-¿Ves?- continuó su amiga dándose aires de sabio – El que calla, otorga…

-Te equivocas- le interrumpió- No me gusta James Potter.

-Pero no te trae sin cuidado, te repito…Además, yo _jamás _dije que te gustara – dijo entre risas – Te delataste.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de golpearla en el brazo.

-No le vallas a decir a Susan sobre esta conversación, Cloe- le pidió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó muy extrañada.

-Por que conociéndola querría investigar ella con sus "contactos".

-Oh, entiendo- contestó.

****** *******

Los Merodeadores estaban en su habitación, sentados en el suelo y viendo muy atentamente un papel en el que Sirius rayaba.

-… luego alguien se lanza, rebota y listo.- concluyó Padfoot con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Haz dado ideas extrañas en tu vida, Sirius, pero esta se lleva el premio- dijo Peter.

-A mi también me gusta, pero ¿dónde vamos a encontrar una liga de ese tamaño?- preguntó James.

-Eso es lo de menos- contestó Sirius sacudiendo la mano- Ahora el problema es encontrar el lugar perfecto.

-¿Que tal la ventana del séptimo piso?, esa grande frente a la pintura de los cerdos besucones- sugirió James.

-Oh, sí… los cerdos- recordó Sirius con una sonrisa como, hacía dos años, habían hecho un "retoque" a una pintura que mostraba a un grifo y a un nundu en una eterna y feroz batalla… y que ahora cada cierto tiempo pasaban unos cerdos enviando besos y dejando una estela de arco iris a su paso, hasta convertir la usualmente tétrica pintura en una mancha de color. Dumbledore había reído tanto  que ordenó que la pintura se dejara así y obsequió 10 puntos a cada uno por su talento artístico.

-Por cierto, Sirius, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Es un secreto profesional.

-¿Que piensas tú, Remus?... Has estado muy callado- preguntó Peter. 

-Bueno… yo pienso que es bastante arriesgado, pero me gusta la idea.

-Será mejor que Peter y yo nos vayamos- dijo James levantándose y desarrugando su túnica.- Tenemos clase.

Todos lo imitaron y cada quien se ocupó de sus asuntos.

-Voy a dormir un rato- dijo Remus una vez que Peter y James se habían ido.

-Está bien, yo voy a ir con las chicas, regreso al rato o te veo en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

-Está bien

Sirius salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas, murmuró unas palabras para deshacerse del hechizo de las escaleras y subió.

Llegó a la puerta correspondiente a las chicas de sexto y tocó tres veces.

-Adelante- escuchó.

Entró y vio a Cloe y a Susan sentadas en el suelo leyendo una revista.

-Estamos haciendo un test de Corazón de Bruja, toma una pluma y ven.

Sirius estaba extrañado pero obedeció.

-¿Que clase de Test es?- preguntó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

-Se llama "¿de verdad sientes lo que dices?"- informó Cloe.

Sirius rió burlón de nuevo… Que cursilerías! Pero prefería estar ahí que en su habitación, últimamente Remus lo hacía sentir extraño… No incómodo, pero era algo que no podía definir y lo asustaba.

-Pregunta número uno "Cuando vez a tu peor es nada (NA. aka novio) lo primero que piensas es: a) Que bien se le ven esos pantalones. b) ¿A donde iremos a cenar esta noche?. C) te quedas en blanco y con ganas de abrazarlo.

Cada quién anotó su respuesta en silencio a cada pregunta, una más extraña que la anterior. Terminando sumaron sus puntos.

-¿Cuantos tienes, Sirius? – Preguntó Susan

-Treinta y cuatro.- Respondió aún divertido.

-Veamos… treinta y cuatro… treinta y cuatro… aquí está. De veintinueve a treinta y cuatro- Leyó Cloe- "Valla, tu si sabes lo que quieres, sabes que lo suyo no es nada pasajero, Chicas como tú (Sirius frunció el ceño) son realmente preciadas, sigue así pues recuerda que si dices amar a alguien y no lo haces es el peor de los engaños."

Sirius estaba mudo.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza- respondió su novia.

-¿Cuántos tienes tu, Sussie?- Preguntó Cloe.

Sirius no podía escuchar nada mas, a él no lo tranquilizaba, algo dentro había estado de acuerdo con eso… Lo que ellas no sabían era que no había estado pensando en Susan al responder las preguntas.

-Olvidé que tengo que ir a hacer una tarea, me tengo que ir.

-Está bien- dijo Susan mientras él se agachaba para darle un casto beso en la boca, luego salió del cuarto. Susan se llevó una mano a los labios.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó su amiga al ver su reacción.

-Nada… sólo… le noté algo raro.

****** ****

Seguía dando vueltas intentado conciliar el sueño. La luna llena apenas si había pasado y los malestares no aparecerían hasta unos días antes de su transformación… Entonces por que esa ansiedad?

Tú lo sabes 

No sé de qué hablas 

No mientas, sabes por que estás así. 

No es cierto… No es por eso… Yo… sólo… 

**** *****

Aventó furioso una piedra al lago, ¿Cómo podía haber pensado eso? ¡Eran simples boberías de una revista tonta!... ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?

Se culpaba a sí mismo por estar en una situación así, por querer confundirse.

"Estoy en un hoyo" pensó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto. Una ráfaga de aire frío meció su cabello reconfortándole por unos segundos.

Es que… él no era de "esos"… ¿o si?... Nunca se lo había planteado antes, era ridículo. Pero los ojos dorados de su amigo últimamente lo habían hecho sentirse perdido, su desesperación cesaba inconscientemente cuando lo veía sonreír… y cuando lo veía dormir se preguntaba si un ángel bajaba cada noche para pintar una paz semejante en un ser humano.

"Ashh, que cursi!" pensó aún mas molesto, mientras aventaba otra piedra con tanta fuerza que le dio de lleno al calamar.

-Oh oh- murmuró mientras se levantaba y caminaba con paso rápido al castillo; sin saber que ningún ángel pintaba el rostro de Remus, que tallando sus ojos cansadamente aún acostado en la cama, se dio por vencido a poder dormir y tomó un libro de su mesita de noche, dispuesto a leer.

Lily iba agachada leyendo muy atentamente unas notas que le había pasado un chico de séptimo para que contestara las preguntas de McGonagall y ganara puntos. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuanta por donde iba hasta que chocó con algo.

-Fíjate por donde vas, sangre sucia- dijo Snape con desagrado.

Lily levantó la cara para ver a su interlocutor- Ah, eres tú- dijo desinteresada volviendo a su lectura mientras continuaba caminando, al pasar junto a Snape, éste la golpeó con el hombro.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Susan cuando Lily se sentó junto a ella en el salón de transformaciones.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, por fin dejando su lectura.

-James reacciona- le llamó Peter al ver que no quitaba la vista de la pelirroja.

Sirius rió mientras bostezaba descaradamente. Remus simplemente seguía leyendo.

La maestra llegó cinco minutos después dejándoles trabajo mientras ella iba recogiendo las tareas, para luego explicarles el siguiente trabajo y dictarles algunos apuntes.

Las clases en general se iban lentas y aburridas.

-Qué tanto lees, Remus?- preguntó Sirius genuinamente interesado a la hora de la comida ya que su amigo no separaba la vista del libro.

-Es un libro.

-¿En serio?

Remus rió.

-Se trata de una chica bastante loca y asesina- respondió viendo directamente a los ojos de Sirius, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera velozmente.

-Tenemos la siguiente hora libre- anunció James.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir con Hagrid a ver si nos consiguió lo que le pedimos.- sugirió Peter.

-Ya conseguí el tubo- dijo Sirius llevándose un bocado de papas a la boca.

-Esto va a resultar más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

Siguieron platicando animadamente y riendo. Terminando de comer, se fueron a los terrenos del colegio (James escuchó que Lily iba a estar ahí).

Caminaron cerca del lago, hablando y haciendo listas de lo que tendrían que comprar el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

-¡Siri!- gritó una voz de entre los arbustos y luego vieron a Susan correr dejando solas a Lily y a Cloe.

-Vengan- les invitó. Estamos haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

Medio a regañadientes accedieron y la acompañaron a donde había dejado a sus amigas.

-James, esta es tu oportunidad- susurró Sirius.

-¿Oportunidad para qué?- preguntó Susan.

-Oh…. para nada- respondió mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

Sirius se sentía ansioso y le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse pues constantemente su mente divagaba y sin proponérselo llegaba siempre a una misma persona: Remus.

Se molestó consigo mismo, queriendo enterrar esos pensamientos.

-… Y luego de ahí estábamos pensando ir al café- decía Cloe muy emocionada mientras Remus seguía leyendo su libro… si es que se podía leer un libro que estaba al revés. Peter daba ideas de lugares para ir todos juntos, James veía a Lily y ésta lo ignoraba.

Pasaron más de diez minutos planeando, hasta que las chicas anunciaron que tenían que irse, de manera que ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarlas.

Sirius le dio un codazo a James fingiendo toser cuando todos se levantaban. James captó y se puso muy nervioso.

-Ejem… Lily… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

__________________________________________ _______________________________

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy.

Esperemos que ya no me tarde tanto U_U

Dejen reviews!

Gala


	6. notas de la autora

Hola.

Esta es solo una nota para que sepan que no he muerto. 

Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada con el colegio, los inter, con una historia original (que el CENSURADO… CENSURADO… CENSURAAAAAADDDDDOOOO maestro de lógica arrancó exactamente la hoja que había tardado dos meses escribiendo, estoy que muero)  y con otros problemillas por ahí que no me han permitido actualizar.

Por favor no desesperen que de hecho ya tengo el siguiente capitulo ahí (por fin después de un terrible bloqueo) solo falta pasarlo a la computadora, pero por lástima no va a poder ser al menos en estas próximas dos semanas.

Espero actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda y con un capitulo suficientemente largo para que haya valido la espera.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento. Solo me reportaba para que sepan que no voy a dejar este fic.

Atentamente,

Gala


	7. Secretos

¡¡¡UUUYY!!! Quién lo diría. Aprovechando que la clase de Estructuras es bien aburrida y que la voz de Chavira arrulla pues decidí seguir escribiendo y aprovechar para dejar este capitulo mas largo. Tuve que censurar algunas escenas entre James y Lily para dejarlas para otros escenarios pero bueno. El chiste es que hoy estoy muy de buenas y decidí escaparme un rato de todo y relajarme un rato mientras transcribía esto.

Recuerdo que tenía algo importante que decir pero ya se me fue la onda JAJAJAJAJA. Total.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Amaly Malfoy y a Niea por sus reviews. Me parecieron de lo mas lindos y este capitulo está totalmente dedicado a ellas dos por ser tan atentas y unos cueros de lectoras (por lindas, no mal piensen). MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Por otro lado a Starshy que ya ni la veo por el msn… ya no se nada de Chete ni nada… ¡¡me estoy perdiendo de los chimes Bren!!

Este capitulo fue rápidamente beteado por mí así que puede que haya algunos errores por ahí. Simplemente ignórenlos.

Bueno ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Bueno antes que nada gracias por tus dos reviews que me levantaron el ánimo. Bueno comencemos respondiendo lo que pueda de tus preguntas. Se supone que Remus durante todo el capitulo estuvo con el libro bien pero en el momento del libro al revéz estaba pensando en Sirius jajajaja… si a mi también me pareció divertido. Segundo, bueno, dentro de unos dos capítulos aproximadamente veremos que pasará con Susan… si yo fuera ella, al principio al menos, no me lo tomaría muy bien jejejeje. Y bueno para James y Lily tengo planeada una historia totalmente aparte de Remus y Sirius . Muchas gracias de nuevo. Un beso

**Naginis**** Fellowship: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que ya no te pase eso de estar arraigada en tu casa y peor sin Internet, se lo que es eso y no se lo deseo a nadie. Lo del test lo puse para comenzar bien con la lucha interna de Sirius por que no se me ocurría nada mas jajaja… al principio pensé que se vería un tanto extraño que hiciera el test pero al parecer si pegó jajajaja. Muchas gracias. Un beso

**Nevichii****: **Que bueno que te gustó. Próximamente (espero en el capítulo siguiente) veremos lo que está planeando James para Lily… supongo que no será una tarea fácil ligársela después de todo el tiempo que la trató mal. Tampoco me la imagino a ella como una facilota jajajaja. Haré lo posible por ya no tardar tanto en actualizar pero siempre se me atraviesan unas cosas u otras. Muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Nai****: **Muchas gracias por tu review… jajaj, si eventualmente Sirius cortará con Susan pero aún el pobre no sabe ni que pensar… dejemos que aclare un poco sus pensamientos para ver que pasa. Un beso

**Niea****: **A ti también tengo que agradecerte muchísimo tus reviews. Muy lindo de tu parte, espero que el profesor que haya devuelto la historia. Que bueno que tenías esa de reemplazo por que si no… ¡imagina! Bueno. Si, es genial dejar a la gente con ganas… te llegan más reviews jajajajaja. Eventualmente Sirius si aclarará sus pensamientos pero no esperen que pronto jajajajaja y esperemos que Remus acabe el libro jajaja…se me había olvidad mano a la barbilla gracias por recordármelo! Jajaja. Un beso

**Tsubasa**** L de B: **Que bueno que te gustó. Lo que le dirá James a Lily lo veremos muy rponto. Gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Leo-P-Le-Fail: **Hola. Gracias por el review. Pues a mi se me hace bastante sexy Viggo Mortensen pero me gusta mucho más Billy Boyd jajaja. ¿Tu niño favorito se llama Gustavo?... jajaja un sobrino mío se llama así aunque nada que ver jajaja… todo mundo dice que está guapo mano a la barbilla jajaj no sabría decirlo yo. Que padre que México sea tu país favorito… el mío es Inglaterra y México también jajajaja. Cambiando de tema… eventualmente James se tendrá que declarar pero primero quiere estar seguro del terreno que pisa y eso le va a costar trabajo. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso

Ahora si los dejo con el fic.

**La maldición del lobo**

**Por: Gala**

****

**Secretos**

****

****

-Habla rápido, Potter- Dijo Lily de mal humor

-Eh… bueno…yo…yo…- Balbuceó mientras se empezaba a poner colorado.

-Me estoy haciendo vieja…

-Bueno…es que…quería saber si tu…yo…si quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Lily guardó silencio por unos segundos sonrojándose también.

-¿Quieres decir como una cita?- Su voz no delató el nerviosismo que sentía

-Si… algo as

Lily lo vio con severidad antes de responder.

-No se que pretendes, Potter, con este "Nuevo tu" pero no me metas en tus jueguitos- Dijo fríamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue al castillo.

James se quedó ahí parado viendo por donde se había ido la pelirroja; un suspiro escapó de sus labios perdiéndose con el aire que agitaba las ramas de los árboles, sus hombros cayeron dándole un aspecto derrotado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Lily lo dejara de ver como "Potter"?

No por primera vez se odió por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado… si tan solo no hubiera sido tan infantil…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza dándole vueltas… ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad con ella? ¿Tenía que dejarlo todo por la paz? A cada paso las hojas secas caídas del otoño tronaban bajo su peso, siempre le había gustado ese sonido… fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

Como si hubieran encendido algo, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar… no tenía que darse por vencido… no tan pronto.

Una sonrisa se asomó de nuevo en su cara y caminó con pasos más alegres y aligerados al castillo con las manos en los bolsos y pateando las hojas del suelo.

Remus siempre se había distinguido por tener un sobresaliente dominio de sus emociones, sus amigos solían decir que era por el tipo de vida que había tenido.

Había muy pocas cosas que hicieran que Remus tuviera una reacción emocional, era difícil saber si algo le apenaba pues rara vez se sonrojaba. Esas cosas y mas le ayudaban enormemente a la hora de inventar alguna excusa para salvarse de la detención.

Pero últimamente ese autocontrol parecía haberse ido de vacaciones; había siempre un vacío en su pecho, unas ansias siempre presentes.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba, ya le había pasado antes… pero nunca de un hombre y menos aún de su mejor amigo.

A su ansia se le aunaba el miedo que sentía, no sabía donde iba a parar todo eso… tal vez olvidarlo sería la mejor manera… no es como si tuviera una sola oportunidad… Tal vez en su lecho de muerte le confesaría que alguna vez le quiso como más que un amigo… pero solo tal vez.

El fin de semana llegó como cualquier otro. Los terrenos del colegio amanecieron tapizados de hojas muertas, el sol se asomaba suave y bajo el cielo de estío el ambiente comenzaba a enfriar.

En la habitación de mujeres de Gryffindor se comenzaba a notar el movimiento, la música sonaba desde el baño donde había un radio mágico, las tres chicas que habitaban en ese lugar platicaban aún medio dormidas.

-Supongo que podré dividir mi tiempo entre Sirius y ustedes

-No importa como le hagas pero tienes que estar a tiempo para ir de compras

-Lily tiene razón, pero ¿a donde vamos primero?

-Vamos primero a dar vueltas y ya en la tarde que hayamos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer vamos de compras – sugirió Lily

-Me parecer perfecto, ¿que tal si nos vemos afuera de "Nox" a las 3:00?

-Está bien

Una vez planeado su día comenzó la larga y ardua labor de elegir lo que usarían ese día.

Terminados sus deberes matutinos bajaron a desayunar; cuando entraron al Gran Comedor notaron la alegría de todos los alumnos por un fin de semana libre después de pesadas semanas de trabajos y desveladas frente a un libro pero había una extraña agitación entre los presentes y por alguna extraña razón muchas de las mujeres presentes las volteaban a ver cuando pasaban.

Se sentaron en sus habituales sillas en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a desayunar, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Susan comenzó a ver para todos lados, parecía muy ansiosa.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Cloe

-Es que no veo a Sirius

-Tranquila, mujer – le dijo Lily sin despegar la vista del profeta que le había llevado una lechuza- ¿Por que esa urgencia de verlo?

Susan les dirigió una mirada de pocas pulgas

-No se si lo habían notado pero Sirius siempre viene en las mañanas a saludarme mientras desayunamos… y las pocas veces que no lo hacía… bueno, algo malo pasaba.

Cloe la miró mientras masticaba su cereal y asintió y luego de tragar lo que masticaba ayudó a su amiga a buscar a su novio con la mirada.

Lo encontraron casi al principio de la mesa, muy cerca de la de profesores, platicando con Remus y con Peter (no se veía James pro ningún lado) pero de pronto un grito hizo que volvieran la vista hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Lily veía fijamente su periódico e inmediatamente supieron por que la extrañeza de todos cuando entraron en el comedor, en una de las páginas del Profeta había un gran anuncio que decía en letras grandes:

_"Chico guapo, alto, atlético y popular busca chica hermosa, ojos verdes, cabello rojo y una enorme sonrisa para que le acompañe a Hogsmeade"_

_"Lily Evans acepta mi invitación"_

**_"J.P."_**

El cerebro de Lily trabajaba a toda prisa, tenía dos opciones, una era ir a buscar a James y golpearlo hasta que pidiera perdón por esa tontada y otra era intentar esquivarlo durante todo el día… se decidió mejor por la segunda ya que, si estaba intentado quedar bien por alguna tontería entre sus amigos (lo que era mas probable) el evitarlo sería lo mejor… además no tenía ni fuerza para pararse, menos aún para golpear a alguien.

Algo decían sus amigas a su lado pero escuchaba aún un zumbido que le hacía imposible entender lo que decían.

Por fin cuando terminaron su desayuno salieron y directamente se encaminaron al pueblo. Antes de terminar su desayuno Sirius había salido del Gran Comedor acompañado de sus dos amigos, no sin antes despedirse de un beso en la mejilla de Susan, el cual mas que tranquilizarla la puso aún mas nerviosa. Sus amigas no entendían por que.

Ya en el pueblo el trío de chicas comenzaron a andar sin rumbo por el pueblo disfrutando del sol en el clima frío. Cerca de las dos y media de la tarde Susan ya estaba de mal humor por que no encontraba por ningún lugar a Sirius. Decidieron parar a comer antes de terminar de recorrer todo el pueblo pues comenzaban a sentirse fatigadas.

-Deberías de comprarle un celular en su próximo cumpleaños- Comentó Lily

-Mejor que se consiga unas piernas nuevas por que en cuanto lo vea va a sufrir las consecuencias

-Las consecuencias de que?- Preguntó una voz en su oído

Sobresaltada… mas bien, terriblemente asustada volteó a ver de quien se trataba y vio unos ojos azules tan conocidos.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!!- Se levantó de golpe y se lanzó a sus brazos llenándole de besos toda la cara – Me tenías muy preocupada… ¡ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADA!- Repitió ahora dándole un golpe en el brazo

-Auch, mujer no seas tan violenta

-Y tu no seas tan pasguato!

-Oo (cara de todos)

-¿Y donde están tus amigos? – Preguntó Susan ya un poco, solo un poco más calmada

-Por ahí – respondió – Nada más venía a avisarte que no voy a poder ir contigo a cazar babosas, el deber me llama

-¿Otra broma?

-Algo as

Susan lo miró fijamente intentando ocultar el sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba por que su novio la abandonaba

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde – y sin decid nada mas se volteó y se sentó de nuevo con sus amigas

Sirius quería decir algo mas, aunque no supiera que. Le dolía ver los ojos cristalinos y tristes de su novia pero algo le impidió que hablara. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

Había quedado de verse con sus amigos en una tienda de construcciones.

Corrió cuando supo que le faltaban ya dos cuadras para llegar y que se le estaba haciendo tarde, al entrar en la tienda vio a James y a Peter, extrañamente y contra su voluntad sintió un vacío cuando notó la ausencia de Remus.

James le enseñó con mucho entusiasmo los tubos de un acero mágico súper resistente que habían conseguido y dos palas que cavaban solas.

-¿Para que queremos palas?- Pregunt

-No se- Respondió James con una sonrisa de niño chiquito – Es solo que no me pude resistir

Sirius pensó que parecía mujer en una tienda de maquillajes… y valla que el sabía de maquillajes, no había dedos en sus manos para contar las veces que había acompañado a Susan a reabastecerse de sobras, rubores, rímeles, etc.

"Hablando de Susan" pensó "Creo que será mejor hablar con ella… pero ¿que le puedo decir?" Sabía que su comportamiento últimamente la había estado lastimando y eso era algo que el no se perdonaría jamás, pero por otro lado, hablar con Susan sería de cierta manera aceptar que se sentía atraído hacia uno de sus mejores amigos. Tal vez fuera por evitar tanto pensar en él lo que hacía que no lo olvidara ni un segundo

Una vez que hubieron comprado todo lo que necesitaban salieron de la tienda. EL cielo seguía nublado y el sol que se asomaba en unas partes no servía para calentar, la nieve seguía presente en las calles.

Siguieron caminando los tres sin rumbo alguno y platicando despreocupadamente

-¡Miren! Helado – Anunció Peter con una enorme sonrisa en la boca

-¿Helado? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ves el frío que hace y quieres comer un helado! – Le riñó James

-Y además el nombre del lugar no da mucha confianza 

-James volteó y vio en la ventana del local un letrero que decía "Eye-scream helados de todos los sabores"

"Que pirata" pensó Sirius

-Solo por eso voy a comprar uno – Anunció James sonriente mientras entraba en la tienda.

EL lugar estaba vacío salvo por una señora de cabello blanco azulado que veía un libro-novela

Atrás del mostrador había un pizarrón negro con los diferentes sabores "Aguacate, Tequila, Chicozapote, Pastel de riñones, Fresa, Chocolate y todos los que te puedas imaginar"

-Buenas Tardes – Les saludó la bruja

-Buenas tardes, a mi me da uno de tequila – Pidió Sirius

-A mi uno de chocolate- James

-A mi uno de vainilla con galleta- Finalizó Peter

La bruja se acercó al mostrador y sirvió sus órdenes. Para sorpresa de los tres, sirvió todos del mismo bote. Cuando se los entregó notaron que tenían un extraño color blanco tornasol. James haciendo gala (N.A. ) de su valor cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente probó su helado.

Para su sorpresa sí sabía a chocolate. Y uno muy bueno, por cierto. Sus amigos vieron asombrados como seguía comiéndolo con avidez así que se animaron a probar el suyo. Cada uno descubrió que su nieve era del sabor que había pedido así que sorprendidos y alegres pagaron los tres sickles y cinco knuts y salieron del lugar.

No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando unos pasos apresurados llegaron hasta ellos y alguien le tapó los ojos a Sirius. Él inmediatamente pensó en decir "Susan" pero las manos cálidas y más grandes que las de ella lo hicieron reflexionar; un segundo después un aroma llenó sus pulmones haciendo que su corazón golpeara su pecho a una velocidad impresionante: Era Remus.

De pronto se sintió como volando, la electricidad que recorría cada parte donde su cuerpo y el de Remus chocaban era embriagante, el aire le faltó por unos segundos al igual que las palabras. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas abrió la boca y dijo muy calladamente:

-Remus

Para James y Peter sonó como si a Sirius no le hubiera gustado la broma en lo más mínimo pero a Remus no le pasó desapercibido el tono de la voz de Sirius. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su espalda y lo obligó a quitar las manos de la cara de su amigo.

-Remus compramos helado, está bueno. ¿No quieres tu un poco?- Preguntó James

El aludido volteó a verlo con gran curiosidad para luego dirigir la vista a la ventana donde se leía el nombre de la tienda. Levantó una ceja divertido.

-Esos helados no tienen sabor. Lo que tienen es una extraña encima o hechizo (según si no tienen tanto presupuesto) que activa ciertas neuronas en tu cabeza y así es como tu cerebro capta el sabor que escogiste. Si te harta un sabor siempre puedes imaginarte que comes uno de otro sabor y lo tendrás-

-Remus, en serio necesitas dejar de leer tanto – Comentó Peter.

Haciendo como que no lo escuchó Remus entró a la tienda y pidió un helado. Lo que acababa de pasar con Sirius lo había puesto nervioso y necesitaba chocolate. Corría el riesgo de ponerse hiperactivo pero valía la pena.

Saliendo de ahí los cuatro comenzaron su último recorrido por el pueblo antes de regresar al colegio

**-**

****

****Estos sabores de nieves SI existen junto con otros de sabores aún más extraños… nunca he probado ninguno de esos mas que el de tequila que con un solo cono me pone bien feliz JAJAJAJAJA.

Bueno ya por fin terminé de escribir las notas de autora… llevo años haciéndolo… entre las propuestas indecorosas de Squall-loire23 (si quieren leer sus fics lo encuentran bajo ese nick aunque solo tiene de harvest moon y final fantasy) y que Cleins quiere que le cocine (jajajaja pobre... morirá jajajaj)

Hace tiempo hice un aproximado de los capítulos que serían de este fic y por si alguien le interesa… aproximadamente serán 17 jajajaja…

Bueno me despido por que ya me corre mi mamá.

Un beso

Gala


	8. Ansiedad

¡Lo que hace la inspiración! Lo terminé en unas cuantas horas… se supone que debería de estar estudiando por que tengo examen final de lógica mañana… ¡pero que más da!

Bueno ahora no tengo anuncios importantes por dar…creo así que pasemos directamente a los reviews

**Aguila**** Fanel: **Por hacer sufrir aún me queda un poco jejejeje… y espero ya pronto empiecen estos dos con un poco de romance… creo que me estoy viendo un poco lenta. Que bueno que te gusto mi historia. Muchas gracias. Besos

**Jenny: **Gracias por tu apreciación de mi fic. Yo también espero ver un poco de acción ¬¬ pero es que esto se me va leeento… supongo que a ustedes también jejejeje. Gracias por te review espero te guste este fic. Un beso

**Saya: **Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero te guste también. Un beso

**Niea****-29: **Yo creo que de haber sido por Lily ella si le pegaba jejeje... pero bueno, ellos entrarán en otr parte de la historia no se van a quedar así como así jejejeje sonrisa vampirezca.o Muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Aprovecha que tu jefe te manda a cursos y dile que te mande a alguno fuera de la ciudad ;) jejejeje. Bueno respecto a lo del fic, a James si le preocupa que Lily no le haga caso pero tiene un as bajo la manga… que creo que vendrá en uno de los dos siguientes capítulos jejeje... según como se porten las cosas pero bueno. Tampoco yo creo que a Susan le guste mucho perder a semejante cuero pero al menos yo la tengo entendida a ella como una chava comprensiva y buena onda (no por nada se ganó a Sirius) …bueno mejor ya no te cuento mas jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capítulo

Bueno ahora sí los dejo con el fic… mis comentarios al final

**La Maldición del Lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Ansiedad**

"…creados por chamanes para hacer trabajos que solían…"

Había leído al menos cinco veces la misma frase y seguía sin entenderla. Con un breve suspiro cerró el libro que había servido como distracción por no más de cinco minutos

-Que basura- Murmuró al tiempo que dejaba el libro de lado y se inclinada para ver el fuego más de cerca

-Nunca creí que viviría para escuchar a Remus decir eso de un libro- comentó un muy asombrado James

-Y menos uno de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras- agregó Peter

Remus, ignorándolos, vio el reloj de muñeca plateado que traía: las 10:40 p.m. Sentía como los ojos comenzaban a picarle

-Yo ya me voy a acostar- murmuró levantándose – Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- Respondieron los otros dos a coro

-Peter- Alcanzó Remus a escuchar antes de subir las escaleras- Pretendo dormir hoy así que hay que apurarle con esta tarea

Una vez en su cuarto, Remus abrió las ventanas dejando entrar una brisa fría. Desde donde estaba podría ver el bosque obscuro que daba un perfecto espectáculo de sombras y luces reflejadas del cuarto menguante que brillaba en el cielo.

Tomó su pijama y se alistó para dormir. Se metió en su cama y calló dormido.

Caminaba por entre las gradas del campo de Quidditch. El lugar estaba vacío y la obscuridad lo inundaba todo, en el cielo la luna llena brillaba sin ejercer ninguna fuerza sobre él.

Animado por ese hecho, comenzó a caminar cada vez con pasos más aligerados hasta que el eco de otras pisadas lo tensó de nuevo. Volvió a caminar pero mientras más rápido caminaba, las pisadas más cerca estaban. EL miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él hasta que chocó con algo. Levantó la vista, y, bajo la luz de luna distinguió claramente el rostro de Sirius.

De pronto, y entre sus brazos, sintió una paz y alegría que no quería abandonar. Sintió como el calor de los brazos de Sirius lo llenaban y se vio a si mismo feliz.

Repentinamente, detrás de Sirius se asomó una muchacha de no más de dieciocho años, su cara estaba demacrada y sus ojos hundidos daban la apariencia de una tristeza profunda. Ella pasó los brazos por el torso de Sirius que ya no estaba más cerca del suyo y mientras se alejaba con Sirius en brazos con su rojo cabello ondeando cual bandera de un ejército victorioso, se vio de nuevo solo.  
Unos murmullos comenzaron a subir de volumen y entre ellos pudo escuchar la voz apagada de Sirius lamentando algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

Abrió los ojos. Sentí ale sudor frío que recorría su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó en susurros una voz inmediatamente reconocida tras el.

-Si, si. Solo fue una pesadilla- Respondió él.

-Te convulsionabas como si estuvieras sufriendo un ataque- Dijo sentándose frente a él – Sería buen que dejaras que te diera el aire un poco.

-¿Dónde están Peter y James?

-Dormidos

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos y media

Sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la obscuridad y vio a Sirius en la ropa que le había visto en la tarde

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Remus

-Fui a dar una vuelta – Respondió volteando la mirada a otro lado

-¿A estas horas?

-Necesitaba pensar- Ahora el rubor cubría sus mejillas

Por un momento quedaron en silencio y viéndose a los ojos uno al otro

Ninguno tuvo que preguntarse por que sus respectivos corazones latían tan aceleradamente

Remus se sintió repentinamente valiente: el calor que lo había llenado al imaginarse en los brazos de Sirius durante su sueño le llamó de nuevo  
Quería decírselo, decirle lo que pensaba. Pero ¿cómo decirle a alguien lo que no te atreves a poner en pensamientos concretos? Sabía que una vez que lo aceptara frente a si mismo no iba a poder arrepentirse o volverlo a negar jamás, y eso no hacía fácil el tomar una decisión.

Bajó la mirada y vio sus manos muy cerca

-Sirius…yo…

-Ya cállense par de idiotas- Gruñó la voz de James desde una cama

Sirius rió y se levant

-Descansa- Dijo, y con una sonrisa se fue a su cama

Remus reconoció que Sirius se había mostrado nervioso y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza se acurrucó de nuevo y se durmió.

Sirius ya había llegado a su cama y se había sentado en la orilla de ésta. Pasó una mano por su pelo y se tendió. Respiró profundo un par de veces y luego se deshizo de su ropa quedando solo en bóxer (N. A. ) de su mesita de noche tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua.

Se metió dentro de las sábanas y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

---Flash back--

Eran las siete y media de la tarde y no se sentí con ganas de estar en la sala común haciendo los deberes. Cuado Cloe entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, él aprovechó para salir y vagar sin rumbo alguno.

Fue recorriendo el castillo sin un lugar fijo en mente, de vez en cuando se detenía a platicar con algunos retratos que le contaban los chismes más recientes del castillo (había descubierto en su segundo año que llevarse bien con los cuadros y fantasmas de Hogwarts podía traer muchas ventajas)

Después de casi una hora de estar recorriendo por pasillos decidió ir a caminar al lago, tal vez ahí podría pensar un poco más. Había salido, en realidad, por que no quería estar ahí cuando Remus llegara con Peter de robar comida de las cocinas.

Cuando llegó al lago se sentó junto a un árbol viendo el reflejo de las nubes y el atardecer en la superficie del agua.

Agarró una piedra que estaba cerca de su pierna y comenzó a hacer dibujitos en la tierra que se asomaba entre el pasto verde.

¿Como podía estar seguro de que lo que sentía era lo que él pensaba?... tal vez solo era simple deseo de protegerlo, aunque no supiera de que. Pero ya hablar de amor era algo muy difícil. Podía comparar fácilmente lo que Remus lo hacía sentir con lo que sentía con Susan le había hecho sentir hacía tanto tiempo. Esa ves se había sentido igual de asustado, no estaba acostumbrado a serle fiel a una sola mujer, pero ella le había hecho que solo tuviera ojos para una.

Lo mismo sucedía con Remus. Había notado como su interés y su amor por Susan había ido menguado en las últimas semanas a una velocidad que no daba lugar más que a una sola razón

De pronto, se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo y recordando como ese día Remus lo había saludado tan feliz: como, aunque no fuera como el quería o pensaba, lo había sorprendido dos veces viéndolo directamente y como lo había hecho reír cuando contó un chiste a la hora de la comida. ¿Era posible que una sonrisa inspirara de esa manera? (NA por supuesto que si ¬¬ si no este capitulo no existiría aún)

Luego de un rato de estar divagando se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y que tenía que regresar sin ser visto al castillo, pues de otra manera seguramente recibiría un buen castigo.

Cuando entró en la torre de Gryffindor notó que la Sala Común estaba totalmente desierta así que prefirió quedarse ahí un rato más. Rato que se convirtió en un par de horas.

Por fin, ya realmente cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo, subió a su habitación. En silencio para que nadie lo notara se acercó a la cama de Remus y ahí lo encontró acostado y tan tranquilo que sintió una punzada en su corazón y un calor que lo envolvía. Sin aviso Remus comenzó a moverse violentamente. Sirius asustado se sentó junto a él y trató de despertarlo

-Remus- Susurraba poniéndole una mano en la cabeza

Pronto sus ojos dorados se abrieron y sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

--Fin de Flash Back--

Suspiró una vez más y se talló la cara. Tenía que hablar con alguien que le pudiera aconsejar, decir que estaba loco o al menos golpearlo un par de veces.

Peter estaba fuera de la lista. Era buen muchacho pero no creía que fuera de ayuda en ese problema.

James…bueno…no

Remus... ni hablar

Necesitaba alguien con el tacto suficiente para que se pusiera en su lugar. "Susan" fue la respuesta que le envió su cerebro. No parecía tan buena idea pero tendría que hablar con ella a fin de cuentas, además era la única que podía ayudarlo antes de que se volviera loco.

Con el corazón en la mano se acercó al baúl de James y tomó su capa invisible, luego salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Al llegar a las escaleras que daban a cuarto de las mujeres murmuró unas palabras y luego pudo subirlas. Llegó pronto a la puerta ya tan conocida de las alumnas de sexto año y con un golpe de su varita la puerta se abrió.

Caminó con paso lento hasta la que sabía era la cama de Susan y abrió un poco las cortinas.

Fue una sorpresa saber que no era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella

-Necesitaba hablar contigo

Ella lo estudió muy extrañada y en silencio, después de unos momentos se levantó de la cama y se puso unas pantuflas.

-Vamos – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Salieron de la torre por que no podrían hablar en ninguna de las habitaciones y además, sabían que cada cierto tiempo la maestra McGonagall se asomaba a la Sala Común para ver que no estuviera nadie despierto ahí a altas horas de la noche.

Bajo la capa invisible salieron y se escondieron en una habitación vacía que parecía, por el pizarrón en la pared, que en algún momento había sido un salón de clases.

-Te ves muy nervioso- Comentó Susan igual de nerviosa que él

-Es que hay algo que lo que necesito hablar y tú eres la única persona que tal vez me pueda ayudar, además de que te involucra a ti.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sirius sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho

-Susan…yo… no he podido dejar…de pensar…ejem…en alguien

Susan lo miró a los ojos buscando una verdad que rezaba que no estuviera ah

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa

"Mala idea en haber escogido a ella para que me ayudara" pens

Sirius guardó silencio

-¿Hay otra chica?

-No, no hay ninguna chica

-Ôo Entonces de que hablamos, me he perdido en algún momento de la conversación.

-Empecemos de nuevo – suspiro – Creo que me he fijado en alguien más

Vio en cámara lenta como el gesto de Susan iba cambiando a un puchero reprimido

-¿Qué? – Preguntó ella

Sirius solamente desvió la mirada

-¿Por eso te habías estado comportando tan distante?

Silencio

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-Eres un cerdo, igual que todos – Dijo mientras se levantaba

-¡Espera!

Pero sus palabras solo llegaron a una puerta cerrada. Se sintió más solo y desdichado que nunca en ese cuarto frío y completamente solo. No se había dado cuenta que seguía en paños menores pero ahora lo único que le importaba era aquél hombre dormido como tronco y aquella chica que se dirigía a su cuarto con el corazón partido

"mala movida" pens

mmm… creo que no me salió exactamente como quería pero espero que la reacción de Susan mejore en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno tengo varias cosas que podrían pasar en el siguiente capítulo pero creo que sería buena idea que me dijeran cual les apetece más:

James sigue tratando de ganarse a Lily

Susan habla con Sirius

Aparece Snape

Bueno seguiré esperando sus comentarios

Por cierto les recomiendo un fic bastante bueno para las fanáticas de bay blade que es un yaoi entre...mmm… he olvidado sus nombres un tal Kai y creo que el otro se llama Wyatt o algo parecido. Es de una muy buena amiga mía y además es su primer yaoi (me siento orgullosa por que yo la induje a eso ) pero si está bueno.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos

La autora Gala


	9. Aquelarres y conversaciones parte 1

¡¡VACAIONES!! ¿No les alegra? A mi si . Bueno estuve escribiendo este capitulo durante tres días, pero quedó bastante largo así que lo dividí en dos por que además si lo leen todo de corrido se hace medio chafa y pesado… entonces mejor no jejejeje.

Bueno antes que nada ahora si tengo algunas notas que dar antes de que empiece el fic.  
  
La primera es que, vana decir que: que delicada soy, pero prefiero los apodos de los merodeadores en inglés así que así los puse (Incluyendo a Snape) y entonces para quién no sepa:

Moony = Lunático

Padfoot= Canuto

Prongs= Cornamenta

Wormtail= Colagusano

Snivelus= Quejicus

Bueno otra es que en la siguiente parte (que espero publicar en el fin de semana o algo así) sale una referencia a cierto objeto del libro cinco, si a alguien le molesta por que no lo ha leído me gustaría saberlo, así, si es mucha gente cambio esa escena.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, espero volver por aquí en pocos días.

Tampoco voy a responder los reviews esta vez, sino hasta la próxima por que a fin de cuentas solo fueron tres y hablaban de lo mismo jejejeje. Bueno recuerden que este no es el capi completo, pero prometo que desde aquí ya va a haber un poco más de interacción con otros personajes y sobre todos James/Lily. Y aclaro de nuevo que la razón principal de que lo separé en dos es por que luego se hace muy sin chiste y se va todo de corrido.

**La maldición del Lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Aquelarres y conversaciones parte 1**

-Te ves terrible

-Gracias, Cloe. Yo también te quiero

-¿No pudiste dormir?

-No muy bien – Contestó Susan poniendo especial énfasis en su maquillaje para esconder las ojeras

-¿Pero por que?

-Hubo un pequeño problema con Sirius… ahora tengo una duda que quiero aclarar con el.

Sus amigas asintieron pesadamente. Supusieron que por su forma de hablar, Susan no quería mencionar nada de eso; ya lo haría mas adelante.

Cuando bajaron a desayunad hablando sobre lo poco que se había preocupado James de que Lily no le hubiera hecho caso en Hogsmeade tres días atrás y exponiendo sus ideas sobre lo que se traía entre manos, encontrar la mesa de Gruffyndor casi llena pero para desilusión de Susan, Sirius no se veía por ningún lado.

Por supuesto que seguía enojadísima. Se sentí triste, vacía, usada. No podía encontrar adjetivos que describieran la presión en el pecho, el dolor de su corazón, el nudo en la garganta y el sentimiento de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba. Vio su plato vacío y no pudo evitar sentirse como el.

Si sirvió un poco de leche y hojuelas con miel, pero en vez de comer solo hacía que las hojuelas nadaran de un lado para otro en el plato. Sus amigas la estudiaban de reojo muy preocupadas.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Preguntó Cloe

Susan no respondió su pregunta, en cambio, dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, se levantó y murmurando algo sobre que había dejado su libro de historia. Salió con paso no tan elegante y aligerado como solía.

No la volvieron a ver hasta que no estuvieron sentados en el aula del profesor Binns. Fue a sentarse con ellas y para su asombro descubrieron que sí había olvidado su libro de Historia a de la Magia, convencidas de que solo había sido una pobre excusa para estar sola.

A los pocos minutos el profesor Binns hizo su entrada a través del pizarrón y comenzó a pasar lista haciendo que inmediatamente todos cayeran en estado de sopor. El fantasma siguió con su relato de la cruenta batalla entre vampiros y varios magos. Incluso una historia tan llena de sangre, cabezas arrancadas, corazones devorados y vampiros hambrientos hacía que pareciera una aburrida clase de matemáticas muggles.

Todos estaban en silencio más por aburrición que por respeto, solo de vez en cuando el silencio era roto por el suave murmullo de una pluma de alguien que acababa de despertar y consideraba oportuno anotar algún nombre que distinguía entre la perorata del profesor.

Lily pintaba circulitos y estrellas al margen de su pergamino con expresión ausente. Cloe fingía leer su libro apoyando la frente entre sus manos pero en realidad estaba profundamente dormida, Susan veía distraida por la ventana. Recordó vagamente como decía Sirius que Historia de la Magia en lunes a primera hora había sido una excelente idea por parte del Director, pues ahora podía desvelarse haciendo las tareas que no habían hecho en el fin de semana y descansar en clase.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y tuvo que suspirar profundamente para aligerar esa presión. Volteó a ver a Sirius que estaba en la fila de atrás de ella y lo vio con al cara pegada a la mesa y haciéndose cariñitos en el cabello a sí mismo. James lo veía como si tuviera alguna extraña y contagiosa enfermedad. Peter recargaba la cabeza de cuando en cuanto en una u otra mano. Remus era el único que parecía estar tomando apuntes, pero una mirada mas escrutadora demostró que veía a algún lugar cerca al pizarrón, no se molestaba por que la pluma, con la que parecía estar escribiendo, tocara siquiera la superficie del pergamino.

-Señorita March – Dijo el profesor –¿Me podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?

Susan vio a su alrededor buscando ayuda ero nadie había estado poniendo atención

-No lo sé, señor

-Me lo imaginaba. Siéntese por vavor, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Como les decía a sus compañeros: Hubaldo el vampiro presentó una denuncia a la antigua Confederación de Criaturas no Muggles para que tomaran cartas en el asunto. Fue un problema pues cuando se presentó asustó a todos y Hubaldo tuvo que esperar encerrado en un closet. A la noche siguiente cuando salió, notó que por las rendijas se había colado la luz y ahora tenía un bronceado tipo cebra. Cuando lo vieron…

Por más que lo intentó no pudo seguir escuchando la desdicha vida de Hubaldo y cayó dormida.

Mientras tanto los de atrás.

¿Te sientes mal? 

¿No, por? 

Te ves bastante madreado. Además ayer te escuché salir y volvr a entrar al dormitorio ya muy tarde. 

Es que no tenía sueño y salí a la sala común. Despreocúpate, Prongs 

¬¬ más te vale que no estés planeando algo sin mi 

Claro que no 

¿Hey, de quién es el siguiente cumpleaños? 

De moony… pero hasta dentro de tres meses 

mmm… quería fiesta. Está muy aburrido el castillo. Hay que organizar algo mientras se termina lo otro 

¿Qué falta?

Pues ya tenemos las ligas, la barra y el lugar. Aún tenemos que ver si vamos a poder clavar en el suelo

Podrías ser también en la pared

También

Por cierto, como te va con Evans?

Igual. Después de que me dejó plantado en Hogsmeade no he podido hablar con ella

Y que piensas hacer

Pues antes que nada pensé darle un tiempo de tregua y mañana comenzar con el plan B

¿Cuál es el plan B?

Tratarla bien

-¬¬ (Sirius)

¿Cómo es eso?

No es que no la trate bien, sino que a ver si funciona una plática civilizada con ella

¿Y crees que se deje?

De eso depende mi cordura

Voy hablando a San Mungo

-Binns los está viendo – Susurró Peter

Dio el toque y salieron todos bostezando y desperezándose.

Susan adelantó a sus amigas y con mucho cuidado puso un papel en la mochila de Sirius sin que él lo sintiera, luego se volvió a unir a sus amigas.

La siguiente clase fue transformaciones. Llegaron los merodeadores a sus asientos y sacaron sus varitas. Sirius no notó cuando un papel cayó de su mochila.

A la hora de la comida estaban todos alegres y charlaban despreocupadamente. Varias veces Cloe notó como Susan desviaba por unos instantes su mirada hacia donde estaba Sirius, para su sorpresa descubrió a Lily haciendo lo mismo "Aunque no ve a Sirius, sino a otra persona" pensó sonriendo.

Terminando la comida fueron a la biblioteca a hacer sus tareas. EL silencio no hacía más que poner más nerviosa a Susan, por fin cuando faltaban quince a las seis se levantó.

-Olvidé que quedé de verme con alguien. Nos vemos – Y sin añadir nada más se fue

Llegó al salón 142 en el séptimo piso, el salón había estado en desuso por tanto tiempo que la gruesa capa de tierra que cubría los muebles parecía haberse vuelto parte de los mismos, sin darle importancia se acercó a la ventana opaca y se quedó dibujando en la tierra con el dedo

Pero llegaron las seis y pasaron; esperó pacientemente pero una hora después salió de la habitación muy molesta y preocupada a la vez.

Cuando bajaba al sexto piso la escalera comenzó a moverse dejándola sin otra alternativa que entrar por un pasillo que no recordaba. Caminó recto e intentando orientarse por las ventanas pero no encontró ninguna.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos y unos murmullos, una de las dos voces que se escuchaban parecía enojadísima.

-Vuelves a hacerle algo parecido y juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día- Dijo la voz cargada de ira. La otra persona tosi

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió la otra voz retadora y con un deje amargo y sarcástico

Susan se atrevió a acercarse y escondida detrás de una armadura pudo ver a James que tenía contra la pared a Snape. EL brazo del Gruffindor hacía presión sobre la garganta del otro y aún así Snape se las arreglaba para mantenerse firme y retador, incluso altivo.

-Potty está enamorado de la sangre sucia- Se burló con voz infantil

James hizo más presión con el brazo.

-Si llego a saber que volviste a molestar a Lily – dijo amenazador – O que llegaste a ponerle tus sucias manos encima para lastimarla (Snape se ponía morado por la ausencia de oxigeno) me las pagarás muy caro, Snivelly.

Por fin aflojó la presión en la garganta, inmediatamente Snape pudo respirar y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba para conseguir más aire.

James iba a al final del pasillo contrario a donde ella estaba cuando escuchó que decía:

-Por si las dudas, mejor me quedo con esto – Enseñó una varita sin volverse o dejar de caminar- Eres tan cobarde que seguro me disparas por la espalda, la dejaré con McGonagall por si la quieres

Susan esperó hasta que James había salido y se dirigió con pasos rápidos al lado contrario de por donde él había salido, pronto encontró un recodo que la llevó a un pasillo que ya conocía.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------

Bien eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos el fin de semana, espero.

Gala


	10. Aquelarres y conversaciones parte 2

Muy bien… este ha sido y probablemente será mi única mañana verdaderamente libre de las vacaciones… y como lo único que he hecho es pintarme las uñas pues decidí hacer algo más de utilidad y publicar esto. Muchas gracias a las que me mandaron reviews...esperen voy a cambiar de CD. Listo, ya llegué jajaja... bueno volviendo a tema espero que les guste este capitulo que es la segunda y última parte del pasado.

Bueno ahorita estoy medio desconectada del cerebro así que los dejo con el fic. Pero antes las respuestas a los reviews

**Niea****: **Comparto tu punto de vista… que manía de traducir lo que no se debería de traducir, sobre todo, como dices, el de Quejicus que cuando lo ví en español casi me muero de un infarto… Bueno, de lo que dices que ya había acabado el capitulo… bueno ya varias veces me ha pasado que tengo todo ya listo para publicar y me llega un review con algo que se me había pasado y tengo que volver a acomodar o incluso rehacer el capitulo. Así que gracias aún así por tus observaciones . Bueno un beso, gracias por tu review.

**Remsie****: **Eh. Pues bueno aquí está la otra parte del capitulo, espero te guste. Ya verás como quedan Sirius y Susan… ahora solo falta Remus … bueno creo que en eso em voy a tardar un poquito suspiro bueno como sea...muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Gracias por tu review. Bueno la mayoría de las preguntas se responden en esta parte del capitulo, las otras… en un futuro cercano. A mi también me gusta Sirius para pareja de Remus jajaja, pero tenía que poner a Susan por que va a… bueno jajaja… es necesaria, si no me tardaría más en capítulos sin sentido…espera eso no tuvo sentido. Bueno cuando dije que tenía desconectado el cerebro era en serio. Para James y Lily ya les tengo todo planeado creo que me pasé de cursi pero va a quedar bien jejeje... al menos eso espero. Bueno gracias de nuevo. Un beso

Ahora s

**La maldición del Lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Aquelarres y conversaciones parte 2**

Rato más tarde llegó a la sala común y subió directo a su recamara. Al entrar encontró a Cloe con los ojos cerrados en su cama y a Lily sentada en el escritorio bajo la ventana leyendo un libro.

-Lily – La llamó - ¿Qué pasó?

La aludida levantó la cara y Susan pudo ver sus ojos rojos por haber llorado hacía rato pero con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Qué pasó de que? – Preguntó despreocupada

-Escuché algo por los pasillos que tiene que ver contigo y con Snape – Cloe seguía sin abrir los ojos pero se notaba que estaba despierta.

-Nada importante – Dijo la pelirroja

Susan sin creerle se sentó en su cama frente a Lily mientras la veía fijamente y sin decir nada.

-Está bien, te contaré – Bufó después de un rato de que su amiga la estuviera viendo fijamente – Pero no es nada interesante

 Venía camino a la torre pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras Peeves comenzó a corretearme y me ví obligada a ir hacia las mazmorras. Cuando me dejó de perseguir noté que estaba perdida así que decidí intentar regresar por donde había ido pero en una bifurcación tomé el camino que no era y llegué a donde había un gran cuarto y una especie de junta de varios Slytherins. Cuando di la vuelta para irme me vieron y me rodearon. Para hacer la historia corta, Potter llegó por que al verme correr a las mazmorras me siguió… Nadie le pidió su ayuda – Concluyó testarudamente

-Pero como puedes decir eso, Lily – Preguntó alarmada frunciendo las cejas – Imagina si no hubiera llegado y todo lo que arriesgó a salvarte

-¿Por qué?

-He escuchado rumores por ahí. Dicen que hay un grupo de alumnos que se hacen llamar "El aquelarre de muerte" que se especializan en artes obscuras

-Son puros chismes

Las dos guardaron silencio. Susan no sabía si debía o no contarle lo que había visto en los pasillos

-Es como un oso – Comentó Susan viendo a Cloe y cambiando de tema. La aludida abrió un ojo (N.A.: Se refiere a que es muy dormilona)

-Al menos lo peludo si lo tiene – Comentó Lily riendo

Cloe levantó la mano e hizo una seña grosera

-¿Así o más fina? – Se burló Lily volviendo a leer su libro

Susan salió de ahí. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con James recargado en un sillón con Remus a un lado.

-James – Lo llamó – ¿Has visto a Sirius?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuando lo veas le puedes decir que si me puede buscar? Quiero hablar con él

-Espera – Con una mano buscó en su túnica y encontró un pequeño espejo. Si Susan no hubiera visto a James usarlo otras veces, habría jurado que era muy vanidoso.

Colocó el espejo a la altura de su mirada y llamó a Sirius, en un momento en lugar del reflejo de James se podía ver la cara de Sirius quién sonreía.

-Hey Padfoot, Aquí hay una hermosa dama que ¡AUCH!...bueno, bueno a una horrenda bestia ¡¡AAAAH!! ¡MUJER! ¡Qué violenta!... como sea

Le dio el espejo a Susan

-Black – Dijo fríamente – Tengo que hablar contigo

La cara de Sirius no demostraba ninguna emoción

-Está bien

-Encuéntrame en veinte minutos en el salón del silencio.

El salón del silencio había sido uno de los más grandes hallazgos de los merodeadores, era un cuarto que permitía hablar de lo que fuera sin que un solo ruido se escuchara fuera del recinto.

Le regresó el espejo a James y dándole un último golpe en el brazo salió por el retrato

No había comido nada en todo el día así que fue a robar un poco de comida de las cocinas y luego a encontrarse con su ex novio "Primero comer que ser mago… bueno, bruja" pens

Cuando llegó dijo la contraseña a una ventana que se convirtió en puerta. Entró y encontró a Sirius sentado en una mesa moviendo los pies con un deje infantil, sin quererlo todo su coraje se evapor

-¿Y? – Preguntó él tras un rato de silencio durante el cual Susan lo había estado observando

-Sirius… yo… ayer, cuando discutimos…podemos, digo…mmm… tener una conversación civilizada sobre eso

A Sirius se le encogió el estomago

-Está bien – Le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él pero ella tomó otra mesa que acercó, quedando así a su altura frente a él.

-Ayer me dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien mas.

-No – Corrigió – dije que me había fijado en alguien mas

-Y… ¿Me dejarías por ella?

Sirius la vio el silencio y luego bajó la mirada

-OH – murmuró ella al sentir que le caía  el alma a los pies, pero la respuesta que llegó siguiendo a esa no fue la que esperaba.

-No hay ningún "ella"

Silencio

-¿Qué?

Silencio

-Quieres decir que…digo…tu – Se notaba que eso era lo que en realidad quería saber

-Sobre eso quería hablar contigo – respondió él rápido y sonrojándose mucho, al contrario de Susan que estaba pálida

-Pero quién…

-Eso es lo de menos. Susan, en ti es en la única persona que puedo confiar para que me ayude

Silencio

-Se que me debes odiar – continuó- pero no podía seguir así – Esperó unos segundos pero Susan no dijo nada – No quería hacerte daño pero tampoco quería mantenerte en una mentira.

-Y tu lo… lo… -Tragó saliva - … ¿lo amas?

-No lo se – Agachó su cabeza y su cabellos cubrió sus ojos

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, un silencio triste.

-¿Te gusta estar a su lado?

Sirius la miró sin comprender

-Si, claro

-¿Te gusta verlo reír?

Como toda respuesta se dibujó por primera vez una sonrisa en su cara. Susan podría haber jurado que había escuchado como se rompía su propio corazón.

-¿Piensas en… él?

-Mucho – Fue el turno de Susan de agachar la cabeza

-¿Sientes algo cuando re abraza o te toca por algo?... ¿o cuando simplemente te ve a los ojos?

-Si

Volvieron a permanecer varios minutos en silencio y de pronto él vio como corrían lágrimas por la cara de ella. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado

-Entonces…creo que… estás ena…morado – Dijo ella entre casi imperceptibles sollozos

Sirius la miró y sintió un terrible arrepentimiento mezclado con odio a sí mismo por volverla a haber hecho llorar y con la ternura que le inspiraba verla ahí tan indefensa

Con cuidado y esperando reacción, la abrazó y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte con la cabeza escondida.

La sentó sobre sus piernas y así se quedaron un rato. Sirius no paraba de pensar en Remus, sus ojos dorados y su cabello que le encantaban… no quería engañarse a sí mismo: Le gustaba. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y una extraña alegría subió desde su estomago: se sentía extrañamente bien y tranquilo… ¡y tan emocionado!

Podrían haber estado así por una o dos horas, no sabían cuanto pero ella parecía haberse calmado por fin aunque no se había deshecho del abrazo

Levantó la cara y vio a Sirius a los ojos. Eso le encantaba de ella: siempre veía a los ojos.

-Si necesitas ayuda, dime – Dijo ella

-¿Ayuda?

-Si… para salir con él

¡No lo había pensado! De pronto se imaginó a Remus junto a él, los dos solos frente a una chimenea… y le encantó la idea

-Gracias – le respondió Sirius

-Al menos… puedo… ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Sirius la estudió el silencio

-¿En realidad quieres saber?

-Si

-Remus – murmur

Para su gran sorpresa ella sonri

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado

-Solo pensaba en los buenos gustos que tienes… digo: ¡primero yo y luego él!

Risas

Se separaron un poco y Sirius limpió con cuidado el camino de maquillaje diluido que habían dejado las lágrimas en la cara de Susan

-Siempre serás la única mujer en mi corazón – Susurró él

Susan se volvió a acomodar y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius

-Primero tenemos que averiguar si él no tiene inconveniente

-¿En?

- ¬ ¬ … Tal vez en el pequeño hecho de que él es un "él" y tu también… bueno dentro de lo que cabe

-MMM… muy cierto- Susan se preguntó vagamente si había escuchado el último comentario

-Pero prométeme que lo vas a tratar bien

-¿Qué?... ¡pervertida!

-¿Qué?.... ¡NO!, Me refiero a que no lo vallas a hacer sufrir mucho, ¿recuerdas como se puso cuando tronó con su última novia hace como siete meses?

-Si

-Pobre… nunca duró más de tres meses con una

-Si… es como una maldición

El dicho original dice: "Primero comer que ser cristiano"

Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos espero la semana que entra… ya que estoy de vacaciones ya no tengo excusa… espero jejeje. Bueno muchas gracias, espero sus opiniones

Besos

Gala


	11. Operación Caperucita Roja

Hola.

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo. Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala (bueno para mí): La mala es que mañana empiezo a trabajar por que la carencia está dura y necesito nuevo celular jajaja... bueno no tanto como necesitar… ustedes entienden. La buena es que ya le adelanté al fic con tres capítulos (uno de los cuales ya está listo para publicarse después de este) y ya estamos llegando a la parte que tenía más ganas por escribir.

Muchas gracias por todas las que mandaron reviews, ha sido en el capitulo que mas me han mandado… creo que eso significa que les gustan ese tipo de capítulos dramáticos jejeje.r. bueno ya mejor me callo por que si no voy a echar a perder los otros. Bueno aquí las dejo con las respuestas a los reviews:

**Leo Black Le-Fay: **Muchas gracias por tu apreciación, espero seguir mejorando en mi forma de escribir. Arriba lo merodeadores O.

**SaYuRi****: **Gracias por tu review. Bueno aquí está el otro capitulo. Que bueno que te gustó, necesitaba que Susan reaccionara así por que bueno… tu que sentirías si tu novio te dejara por otro hombre? Jajaja… pero bueno también necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara constantemente por que aún no estoy lista para escribir de personajes con problemas mentales o estrés crónico jejeje... Bueno pues ya… chistes muy malos. A mi no me gusta tanto James pero si es muy mono... por otra lado, mi mejor amiga está enamorada de él jajajaja. Lo de James y Lily se va a tener que dar con tiempo por que no creo que ella olvide pronto tantos años de malos tratos sonrisa de vampiro pero bueno. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Niea****: **Si, los espejos son exactamente los mismos que le da Sirius a Harry en el libro cinco. Lo de cómo le va a ayudar Susan a Sirius lo verás en los próximos capítulos…mmm… he olvidado que dice cada uno jejeje.. creo que tendré que volver a leerlos. Bueno un beso

**Ariadnacreta****: **Que bueno que te gustó el fic. Me siento halagada con tu review jejeje.. blush Bueno respecto a lo de poner a Sirius y Remus como maricones, creo que eso es algo en lo que se cae mucho que directamente relacionan eso con los homosexuales y se me hace un tanto injusto. A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, que de hecho fue la primera que leí de Slash son tan lindos…Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Remsie****: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí entre nos tal vez Susan no está totalmente feliz con lo que pasó pero queriéndolo tanto como lo hace es por que aceptó… bueno eso ya se verá en capítulos venideros así que no digo mas jejeje, además Sirius necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyase . Muchas gracias por tu Review.

**Aguila**** Fanel: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero te guste también., Un beso.

Bueno esos son todos. Muchas gracias. Ahora seguimos con el fic.

**La Maldición del Lobo.**

**Por: Gala**

**Operación Caperucita Roja**

Escuchó ruidos en la escalera, eran las 7:45 a.m.: aún muy temprano para que estuvieran despiertos sus compañeros de casa. Vio una sombra escabullirse intentando pasar (vanamente) desapercibida, parecía de novela muggle barata. Cuando la figura entró en la zona iluminada la reconoció inmediatamente

-Sus, ¿que haces vestida así? – La chica vestía toda de negro: Unos pantalones bastante ajustados, una blusa de manga larga, un sombrerito tejido también negro y traía rayas negras en la cara cual si de guerrera se tratara.

-Se supone que no me debes de ver- Lo rega

-Aaah… bueno… ¡Cada quién! – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Con quién hablas, Black? – Preguntó Cloe a quién no había visto llegar.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó él extrañado

-La verdad no pero ya me regañó a mi también por verla. Estoy aquí para cuidarla, es un peligro para sí misma

-Eso es bien sabido

-Está bien, basta de hablar mal de mí, que no me vean no significa que no esté aquí.

-Yo no se ustedes pero el despertarme tan temprano me dio hambre, voy a ir a apresurar a los elfos para que me alimenten

Los dos la vieron salir incrédulos

-Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen apetito- Comentó Sirius

-Deberías de ver cuando está deprimida- Sonrió la chica

-Paso. Por cierto ¿Qué haces vestida así?

-Pensaba espiar a Remsie

-¿Remsie? Hazle un favor al mundo y deja de inventar apodos. Además ¿Para que espiarlo?

-Tu sabes, sobre si no tiene inconveniente con tu sabes que.

-No tienes que hablar así. ¿Pero no crees que funcionaría mejor si te vistieras como un mortal cualquiera? Te notas más as

Susan se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Podría funcionar.

Se dio la vuelta y subió a su dormitorio, en el camino se encontró con Remus

-Buenos días Susan- La salud

-Días – Contestó alegremente. El la vio extrañado

-Definitivamente es muy extraña – Dijo al llegar al final de las escaleras y encontrarse con Sirius

-No tienes ni la menor idea- Le contestó. Su corazón latía rápidamente

Su rompimiento había sido tema de conversación durante dos días seguidos en la habitación de los hombres de sexto años. Pronto la noticia se había corrido por el colegio, como era obvio y no faltaba quién le hiciera algún coqueteo a Sirius durante el día pero él solo tenía ojos para el que normalmente iba a su lado (que no era ni James ni Peter). Se rió por su propio pensamiento

-Hey, Padfoot. Te estás riendo solo-. Le advirtió Remus mientras se sentaba para luego estirarse en un sillón. Sirius aprovechando, se sentó en otro frente a él.

-Pasado mañana es el partido de Hufflepuf contra Slytherin- Informó el hombre lobo

-Si, valdrá la pena verlo, Hufflepuf ha mejorado mucho últimamente, tienen nuevo cazador.

-Si, dicen que es muy bueno

Hablaron de Quidditch durante un largo rato durante el cual Sirius aprovechó para ver bien a Remus.

Desde que se había sincerado consigo mismo podría ver a su compañero si sentir culpabilidad. Esa mañana, bajo laa luz pálida del cielo nublado vio el cabello café claro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos dorados, vio sus manos agitarse animadamente para enfatizar sus palabras y sintió como una emoción que hacía mucho que no sentía crecía dentro de él. Como si inflaran un globo en su pecho y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se sentía embargado por una felicidad irracional solo tenerlo ahí enfrente hablando con él como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

-… le dio en la … creo que la señora Pomfrey ya le puso la cara hacia delante de nuevo

-Hermoso comentario para antes del desayuno – Comentó James que acababa de bajar – Creo que mejor nos vamos, no tarda en bajar todo el mundo y luego se acaban las cosas buenas para desayunar

-¿Y Peter? – Preguntó Remus

-Dice que se siente mal

-¡Aaahh! ¿Cuánto puede tardar una persona en servirse? – Preguntó James desesperado mientras Sirius se servía leche en su plato con parsimonia

-¡Dame acá! – Remus le arrebató la jarra y sirvió rápidamente para los tres

-Gracias, que caballeroso – Se burló James comenzando a comer

Sirius seguía viendo su plato de cereal con leche

-Puedes comer ya – Dijo Susan sentándose a su lado

-Gracias por el permiso

-De nada… oh no, olvidé mi tintero, ahora vuelvo

Como si nada dejó la revista que traía en la mano para que Remus la viera, pero quién la vio fue James

-No se que tanto le leen a estas cosas – Tomó la revista y la abrió al azar

-Veamos… hechizos para rizar pestañas, para alargar las uñas, para arreglar labiales derretidos, pócima para cólico… ¡que cosas más aburridas!

-A ver – Sirius le quitó la revista

Peter se sintió mejor a la segunda clase y durante todo el día los cuatro fueron leyendo la revista muy entretenidos

-Escuchen esta – Dijo James aclarándose la garganta y leyendo- "Estoy enamorada de un chico que es súper lindo pero corren muchos chismes sobre él (y creo que tienen bases esos chismes) de que ya está su corazón ocupado pero por un hombre. ¿Qué debo de hacer? Atentamente: La desesperada"

-Debería de maldecirse a sí misma

-Por primera vez tienes una buena idea, Peter. Yo creo que debería de abrir los ojos, digo… no es tan difícil reconocer a uno que le da para el otro lado.

-Podría ser simplemente homosexual sin ser amanerado ¿sabes?- Dijo Remus riendo

-Da igual… además como sabes eso… ¿Remus… tienes algún secreto que no nos hayas dicho?

-No te emociones, Potter, no se te va a hacer conmigo- comentó riendo de nuevo

El tema no volvió a tocarse durante todo el día. Durante la cena Peter se había sentido mal de nuevo y tuvieron que llevarlo cargando entre los tres por que estaba necio a no ir a la enfermería. Se hubieran quedado con el si no hubiera sido por que la enfermera los sacó a gritos diciendo que no podrían estar haciendo relajo en un lugar especialmente hecho para los enfermos. Le prometieron que irían a verlo al siguiente día en la mañana.

Al terminar de cenar se subieron a la Sala Común para hacer los deberes para el día siguiente. Tomaron los mejores lugares cerca de la chimenea; por las ventanas se veía como el aire agitaba fieramente los árboles y la temperatura bajaba anunciando así el final del otoño y principios de invierno.

Sacaron sus pergaminos y se dispusieron a trabajar. Diez minutos después James se levantó sin dar explicaciones y se alejó.

Sirius y Remus extrañados voltearon a verse esperando una explicación del otro, sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron viéndose fijamente. De pronto todo lo demás había desaparecido, para Remus no había otra cosa más que los ojos grises que lo veían sin parpadear, en los que había algo que nunca había visto antes, era un candor que le hizo sentir como si se derritiera todo en su interior; se sintió vulnerable y no le importó, solo quería seguir viendo esos ojos.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para decidirse a tener algún día a Remus a su lado sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Rompió el contacto visual y como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a su trabajo

James estaba nervioso y jugaba con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicas entre las que estaba Lily.

-Lil... Evans, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Lily se levantó de mala gana y fue con el

-Habla rápido, Potter – Dijo seca

-Es que… verás… sé que tu eres muy buena con encantamientos y tengo problemas con lo que vimos hoy.

-Y quieres que te ayude

-Te lo agradecería

-¿Y como se que no es una treta tuya?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo

-Está bien, pero que no se te valla a hacer costumbre. Voy por mis apuntes y mi varita.

-Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir- Anunció Remus

-Está bien. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- Le contestó Remus volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa en la cara

No se podía sentir más feliz… de hecho se sentía estúpido de ser tan feliz solo por una sonrisa. Trató de concentrarse en su tarea de nuevo pero le fue imposible.

-¿Sirvió de algo?- Le preguntó una voz en el oído haciendo que se asustara terriblemente

-¿Qué?

-La revista

-Ah… la dejaste a propósito

-Pues claro que si, bestia

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo tierna que eres?- Preguntó sarcástico

-No necesito que me lo digan, lo se. Bueno, ¿funcionó o no?

-¿Que se supone que debería de haber pasado?

Susan suspiró sonoramente

-Pues que si le incomoda ya sabes que

-oh… bueno al parecer no

-Entonces si leyeron las cartas de pregúntale a Alice

-Por desgracia si… bueno algunas son muy divertidas, otras simplemente patéticas. ¿Pero tu la escribiste?

-Por supuesto que no. Esa revista es vieja, es de cómo hace cuatro meses, pero recordaba haber leído también la carta de esa pobre chica y pensé que podría servir

-Bueno, muchas gracias

Sirius desvió la mirada y vio en una esquina sentados a James y a Lily, ella parecía estarle explicando algo y él asentía bobamente, dudaba seriamente que le estuviera haciendo caso a sus explicaciones pero se alegró de que por fin su amigo dejara su gran ego de lado para darse a sí mismo una oportunidad. Incluso vio asombrado que James decía algo y Lily reía.

Bostezó y se levantó. Se despidió de Susan y subió a su habitación. Cuando entró vio a Remus sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana a un lado de su cama, el viento que entraba movía las cortinas de todas las camas al igual que su cabello. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

Remus seguía en la ventana viendo las cortinas cerradas de la cama de su compañero. Recordó lo que había pasado antes de subir y un ligero rubor apareció en su cara, sonrió y volteó a ver los terrenos del colegio. No creía que fuera a poder dormir muy pronto.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy… Espero les haya gustado, en capítulos próximos Sirius intentará Formas de decirle a Remus lo que siente y Snape aparece de nuevo… ¿alguien adivina lo que podría pasar?.. jejeje… sonrisa de vampiro

Les doy una pista: Una broma bien conocida

Un beso

Gala


	12. Ideas de venganza

Hola de nuevo.

Hago esta actualización de rápido por que tengo que irme dentro de un rato con Julili por que me voy a Vallarta con ella y con Nicole. Bueno creo que eso no les interesa. No voy a poder contestar los reviews de uno por uno pero si voy a aclarar algo que leí en varios.

Una parte de la maldición, o al menos como yo la tomé, era que Sirius no le puede declarar su amor a Remus jejejeje… por que de eso se trata a fin de cuentas sonrisa demoniaca, pero no se procupen ya llegará la solución jejeje. Otra es que Susan si se vio muy linda a la hora de ayudar a Sirius con Remus pero para esto me guié en que aún lo ama tanto que lo único que quiere es verlo feliz, y si va a ser feliz al lado de Remus pues que mejor. La verdad a mi si me ha pasado que tengo que aceptar cosas así (claro nunca que sea un hombre/hombre) y se lo que se siente.

Otra cosa para que recuerden o tal vez para que sepan… no recuerdo si lo puse alguna vez, es que están en sexto año.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, hay otras cosas que me gustaría decirles pero perderían sentido los siguientes tres capítulos que yo creo se están poniendo mejores que los pasados.

Los dejo con el fic.

**La Maldición del Lobo**

**Por: Gala**

**Ideas de venganza**

-Algo no está saliendo bien – Dijo preocupado

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella abriendo la ventana.

En el cielo nocturno las estrellas titilaban, la luna que se encontraba en los últimos momentos del cuarto creciente iluminaba el bosque.

-Pues simplemente no he podido hacerlo, siempre hay algo que no me deja y esto empieza a frustrarme.

Sirius le había pedido a Susan que fuera a hablar con él en el Cuarto del Silencio, se veía tan desesperado que ella no se pudo negar "aunque" recordó "tu tarea de herbología sigue esperando"

Hacía tres semanas habían tenido una plática que había acabado por decidir que Sirius no tenía otra opción más que, de alguna manera, decirle a Remus lo que sentía. No se había decidido así por que si, sino que habían ayudado muchas cosas, dentro de las cuales la más significativa eran las suposiciones de Susan.

Siempre había sido una mujer un tanto desatenta y parecía que todo se le olvidaba pronto pero cuando sospechaba algo la mayoría de las veces tenía razón. No había querido decirle a Sirius sobre estas suposiciones pero se las había dado a entender, pero es que ella había visto como Remus cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía miraba fijamente a Sirius, un par de veces, incluso, lo llegó a ver suspirar. También había notado como varias veces los dos se quedaban viendo uno al otro y aprecia que entre ellos dos el tiempo se detenía aunque fuera por algunos instantes, pero lo más importante de todo es la cercanía que parecían tener últimamente.

-¿A que te refieres que con hay algo que no te deja?

-Pues no se, desde la primera vez que me había animado por fin hasta lo que pasó hace rato, siempre algo me interrumpe.

Flash back

(Flash back)

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- Gritaba James dando vueltas buscando algo en su habitación. Traía un zapato en la mano, la túnica mal puesta y el cabello espectacularmente desarreglado.

-¿Que te sucede?- Preguntó Sirius

-No encuentro el disco

-¿El qué?

-El disco… es como un círculo grande negro. Dice "The Beattles" en el centro

-¿Y para que quieres eso? – Preguntó Remus

-Es que hoy voy a estudiar de nuevo con Lily y pensaba enseñarle eso. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, es un grupo de música muggle que creo que le gusta mucho.

Sirius vio para todos lados esperando que nadie lo viera y de puntillas rezando por que James no lo notara salió de la habitación.

Entretanto James seguía buscando el disco hasta en el baño, ahora Peter se le había unido a buscarlo, Remus, por otro lado había visto salir a Sirius y lo siguió: sospechaba algo.

La sala común estaba desierta, al parecer todos los alumnos estaba aprovechando el fin de semana afuera en los terrenos antes de que otra carga de tarea los aplastara durante la semana. Buscó con la vista a Sirius pero no lo vio así que empezó a recorrer el lugar caminando con cuidado para que no lo escuchara, de pronto tras él se abrió la puerta de un armario y una mano lo jaló dentro del mismo.

-Que…- la mano tapo su boca y por el olor del perfume supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Sirius. Estaba tan cerca, recargado en él que no pudo pensar claramente, la mano aún le tapaba la boca y no se escuchaba ni un ruido dentro del armario. Lentamente levantó un brazo y se quitó la mano de Sirius y comenzó a hablar en leves susurros.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Guarda silencio, en cualquier minuto va a bajar.

Como si hubiera estado esperando a que dijera eso James bajó hecho una furia de las escaleras, traía algo negro en la mano, o más bien: traía varias cositas negras en la mano.

Escucharon que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró y Remus volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué sospecho que tu tienes que ver en que esté tan enojado?

Sirius se sonroj

-Es que ese "disco"… bueno pensé que era un nuevo juguete y lo usé como si fuera freesbee… lo aventaba y luego, convertido en perro lo atrapaba. En una de esas chocó contra la pared muy duro y se hizo añicos.

-Ahora si la hiciste

-No necesitas recordármelo.

La sensación del cuerpo de Remus tan perfectamente acoplado al suyo en tan pequeño espacio hizo que su corazón latiera como si quisiera salirse de ahí, su respiración se alteró y comenzó a sonrojarse. De pronto las palabras de Susan le llegaron a la mente "Te verás condenado a quererlo siempre de vista si no haces algo, esta no es como una de tus típicas conquistas: tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo y hacerle saber que lo quieres"

-Remus…- murmuró a su oído.

-Silencio, alguien viene – Dijo, los dos se tensaron para ver si lograban escuchar algo pero no pasó nada. De pronto Remus dejó salir un murmullo de risa.

-Que te parece tan gracioso.

-oh, nada, nada- En la obscuridad Sirius no pudo ver los ojos brillantes de Remus – ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Remus se puso tenso de nuevo, sin querer, sus manos rozaron enviando una descarga eléctrica y de adrenalina que los dejó medio atontados. La puerta del armario se abrió y mostró a un James enojado, hubo un momento de quietud en el que Remus murmuró "Yo me quito y tú huyes". Segundos después Sirius era perseguido por James iracundo por todo el castillo.

Fin del flash back

(Fin del flash back)

-Eso explica algunos moretones.

-Si... bueno no fue lo único, siempre pasan cosas así, en el partido de Gryffindor contra Ranvenclaw una bludgger me golpeó y duré todo el día inconsciente, luego fuimos perseguidos por una parvada de lechuzas, otra vez rodeados por un grupo de Slyterins en las mazmorras saliendo de Pociones por que nos perdimos…

-Esa historia se me hace conocida

-Si, se está volviendo muy peligroso andar solo por esos rumbos

-¿Y que es lo que pasó hace rato?

-Estábamos en el lago y por fin habíamos quedado solos de nuevo desde hace mucho, James estaba "estudiando" con Lily y Peter estaba castigado…

Flash back

(Fin del flash back)

Estaban los dos sentados bajo el árbol que solían sentarse a platicar. Remus estaba enfrascado en un libro de espías muggles y Sirius fingía leer uno de Transformaciones mientras pasaba las hojas sin leerlas, solo veía letras sin sentido. Escuchó el ruido de un libro que se cierra a su lado

-Tu tampoco estás leyendo eso, para que te haces- Le dijo Remus

Volteó y vio a Remus que veía fijamente hacia el lago

-Hace mucha flojera, no tengo ganas de leer hoy- se excus

Remus solo guardó silencio y asinti

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Moony?

-¿Otra? – Rió – Si, dime

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Remus lo volteó a ver medio alarmado por su pregunta

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-No lo se… nada mas

-Pues si

-¿Y alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien de quién no deberías?

-Más de una vez… esto es un poco extraño, Sirius, ¿a donde quieres llegar? No me digas que estás enamorado de McGonagall.

-¡Hey! Eso ya no fue desagradable – Rió más por nervios que por otra cosa

-¿Entonces?

-Mira… es que yo… bueno, me gusta alguien y no se si debería de decírselo o no.

-Yo creo que deberías – Contestó Remus. Para su alivio pudo ocultar toda la marea de sentimientos que habían surgido: de una parte estaba la duda, temor y expectación, de otro la esperanza y un atisbo de alegría y de otro lado la desazón por que presentía que no se estaba refiriendo a él precisamente.

-Pero que bonita pareja hacen – Se burló Snape

Ambos amigos voltearon y se levantaron inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su enemigo.

-¿Buscando problemas, Snivelly?- Preguntó Sirius amargamente

-No tengo ningún plan de parecerme a ti, Black.

-Pues qué lástima, por que así tal vez podrías conseguirte un par de amigos.

-¿Tratando de llenar con amigos tus carencias familiares?

Un segundo después la varita de Remus apuntaba al cuello de Snape

-Remus – Dijo Sirius asombrado

-No tenía intención de mancharme las manos con tu sangre verde pero te la ganaste – Siseó Remus.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó una voz. Los tres, helados, voltearon para ver a Ogg el guardabosques que era seguido por Hagrid, quién a su edad ya tenía una altura considerable

Fin del flash back

(Fin del flash back)

-Estúpido Snape, lo odio – Dijo con los dientes muy apretados – ¡Estando tan cerca de decirle y nos interrumpe!

Enojado descargó su ira contra una silla que chocó contra la pared, al caer hizo un ruidito y muy insultada caminó a una esquina con sus cuarto patitas tiesas

-Sirius, creo que deberías de calmarte

-No puedo, lo odio…algún día…- Se recargó en el alfeizar, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por alguna razón eso inquietó a Susan

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Oh, nada – Respondió él – Solo una pequeña bromita para que Snape aprenda lo que pasa cuando se mete en las ligas mayores.

Esa noche antes de subir a su habitación tomó un pedazo de pergamino, lo vio fijamente y luego le aplicó algunos hechizos.

Al final agarró una pluma, la mojó con tinta y escribió sonriente una corta nota

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo. No se que diantres pasa con ff.net pero no me deja subir bien algunos símbolos como los asteriscos y las líneas, me disculparán en eso pues no es mi culpa, por eso es que escribí doble vez flash back en cada uno.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana**

**Gala**


	13. Entre bromas y heridos

Hola. Ya estoy de regreso, para quién le interese pe la pasé súper bien jajajaja. Desde allá estuve chocando algunos reviews que me mandaron y se los agradezco mucho.

Es una lástima pero ya solo le quedan como tres o cuatro capítulos al fic por que me ví obligada a hacer un recorte de escenas que no tenían nada que ver, aún así pretendo publicar algunas como one shoot que sería una titulada algo así como "pasteles en casa de Lily" y otra que no se como la llamaré pero será sobre el encuentro de Sirius y Remus en PoA. Para que les miento, vengo planeando ese fic desde hace casi dos años y hasta ahorita ya por fin lo voy a hacer… pero total.

A quién le guste la pareja Harry/Draco pronto volverán a saber de mi con otra historia de ellos (al parecer vuelvo a mis raíces slasheras). Bueno eso es más o menos el plan que tengo para cuando termine esta historia.

Bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir hoy. Solo que las que están de vacaciones disfrútenlas y las que no pues ya les llegarán jejeje.

Ahora la respuesta a los revews.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Bueno la vida no es totalmente injusta, recuerda que yo tengo que lidiar aún por algunos caños con exámenes y maestros y uniformes y honores a la bandera todos los lunes y cosas así. Pero pronto tendrás vacaciones y así podrás gozarlas más jejeje. Sobre el fic, bueno pues la maldición en realidad es de Remus pero afecta a Sirius por que es su verdadero amor y por eso se supone que no podrán estar juntos hasta que no rompan la maldición… bueno creo que ya casi te doy la respuesta de cómo lo harán jajaja. Total. Mas vale que el celular si valga la pena por que si no me voy a enojar mucho jajaja. Suerte con tu trabajo y no te vallas a amargar (carita sonriente) . Un beso.

**AriadnaCreta****: **Jjajajaja tu review me hizo reír mucho, si que estabas inspirada para escribirlo. Bueno auqí le sigo, espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

**Aryblack****: **Eso intento pero hay veces que se me va la inspiración o simplemente no me puedo concentrar… el siguiente capítulo se supone que va a ser angst y estoy tan feliz que simplemente no he podido terminarlo. Bueno, gajes del oficio me imagino. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso.

**Remsie****: **Hola, bueno espero que los capítulos si vallan mejorando por que a final de cuentas de eso se trata. Me alegro que te esté gustando y al verdad que no hace falta taaanto para ver a la parejita junta pero mejor ya no digo más jajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo. Un beso.

**Leo Black Le-fay: **(cara extrañada) ¿a que te refieres con "Se sale tu fic"? jajajaja lo siento, jamás había escuchado esa expresión… espero que sea algo bueno jajajaj. ¿Así que algo parecido fue cuando te le declaraste a tu chico? Bueno, espero que no se parezca también a lo que pasará en este fic y en el siguiente… aunque bueno espero te valla bien con él jejeje. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ahora si las dejo con el fic.

**La maldición del Lobo  
****Por: Gala**

**Entre bromas y heridos.**

Una hora de adivinación, Rumas y dos de pociones seguidas matan a cualquiera, pero Sirius estaba extrañamente sonriente. Había hecho su poción impecablemente y aprovechó para ayudarle a Remus y tenerlo cerca mientras los demás estaban atentos a sus calderos.

El timbre sonó y los cuatro amigos dejaron el salón inmediatamente, entre el jaleo a Sirius se le cayó de la mano un papel. Snape, quien no iba muy atrás que él, lo recogió pensando en que tal vez tuviera algo interesante. La nota decía:

"_Hoy 10:30 dentro del túnel. Llevar rama para apretar el nudo del sauce boxeador. Pásala a los demás_"

Esa tarde Remus los había dejado temprano para terminar sus deberes y luego ir con la enfermera para completar su rutina mensual que ya casi era un ritual. Justo diez minutos después de que Remus su hubiera ido, James, Sirius y Peter fueron a la biblioteca. Iban alegres y bromeando; sobretodo Sirius, cuya alegría era contagiosa. Tan distraído iba entre las risas que no notó un escalón ligeramente más corto que los otros. Sus amigos alcanzaron a escucha un muy "Aaah" y cuando voltearon a ver alarmados, vieron a Sirius que caía por la larga escalera. Corrieron tras él y Peter se quedó cuidando para que no se moviera una vez que había terminado de caer mientras James iba a buscar ayuda. Momentos después llegó con la enfermera quién encamilló al herido y se lo llevó flotando.

Peter y James se quedaron con Sirius hasta que la enfermera llegó con una copa.

-Esta es una nueva poción, tal vez tenga ligeros efectos secundarios durante un rato, parecerá que está lo que los muggles llaman comúnmente "drogado". Asegúrense de que la tome toda.

-¿No se quedará a cuidarme? – Preguntó Sirius entre quejidos exagerados y pucheros falsos.

-Ustedes han estado tantas veces aquí que ya podrían fácilmente graduarse de Medimagos. No te vallas a levantar por nada del mundo, una costilla rota puede doler- Se dio la vuelta y se fue

James seguía con la copa y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, le alargó la copa a su amigo y él bebió.

-Arggg Sabe horrible

-No puede ser peor que los experimentos culinarios de verano de James- Lo alentó Peter. El aludido golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza.

-Termínatela toda o cocinaré para ti todo el verano- Le advirtió James a Sirius

Inmediatamente se tomó lo que quedaba en la copa con los ojos cerrados y poniendo cara de asco. El efecto fue inmediato: Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero, casi podía sentir que volaba, la mente la sentía vacía y sin preocupaciones; se sentí fatigado pero con energía, todo parecía tan simple. De pronto una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro.

-Creo que se volvió loco- Comentó Peter como quién comenta el tiempo que hace.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Siéntate, esto va a ser divertido.

Pasaron un buen rato riéndose de los desvaríos de su amigo. Era más divertido que cuando se le pasaban las copas.

-Hay que robarle de esa poción a la Sra. Pomfrey y se la damos a Sirius todas las mañanas- Sugirió Peter.

-Me parece buena idea, o mejor hay que hacerle un cambio permanente por perro. Es más alegre así y además sabes cuando está bromeando por que mueve la cola.

Los dos soltaron una carcajadota pero Sirius veía absorto al reloj.

-¿Que pasa compañero?

-Es que faltan diez minutos a las once.

-¿Y?

Les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-¿Les digo un secreto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa boba – Snape va a ir a buscar a Remus

Sus amigos totalmente serios lo miraron fijamente. James volteó a ver que la enfermera no estuviera cerca y se le acercó más a Sirius

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Siseó.

-El muy tonto calló en la trampa, va a ir a buscar a Remus – Se tapó la boca para ahogar una risilla. Sus amigos sintieron como la sangre se les helaba.

-James… No está moviendo la cola – Murmuró Peter

-Quédate aquí y vigila- Le dijo James a Peter antes de salir corriendo.

Conocía un atajo que lo llevaría en poco tiempo al primer piso del castillo, pero de ahí tendría que seguir solo y sin protección pues no traía su capa invisible ni el mapa del merodeador. Solo rogaba por que Filch no lo encontrara.

Corrió a lo que más daban sus piernas, pronto llegó a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y salió en medio de la negrura de la noche a los terrenos del colegio.

Las luces del castillo iluminaban su camino haciéndolo fantasmal; temía por lo que pudiera pasar. Su respiración se condensaba frente a él, sentía que no podía lograrlo. De pronto se detuvo: se hubiera pateado a sí mismo de haber podido; se transformó en un gran ciervo y siguió su carrera.

Su mente estaba ajena a todo pensamiento que no fuera lo que podría haberle pasado a Snape, por más que lo odiara no podía permitir que pasara nada. ¿Qué podría haber orillado a su amigo a hacer algo tan estúpido?

Al llegar al sauce boxeador se convirtió de nuevo en humano, había una rama larga que no parecía estar ahí por razones naturales. Temiendo lo peor tocó el nudo del árbol con la rama, cuando el sauce paró sus ataques entró jadeando por el túnel y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

El túnel era muy chico para volverse ciervo de nuevo así que cuando vio por fin la luz que se filtraba por la trampilla al final del camino tenía las piernas agarrotadas y no podía respirar. Se sentía mal y le dolía todo pero siguió avanzando fuera del túnel.

El silencio del lugar se asustó como nunca lo había hecho, la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente en él. Si algo ocurría Remus se las vería con el ministerio: estarían todos en un gran problema.

De pronto escuchó pasos en la escalera frente a él.

-Snape- Gritó con voz ahogada para no llamar la atención del hombre lobo. Nadie respondió.

Quiso seguir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondían y el aire que respiraba estaba contaminado de polvo. Con esfuerzo se levantó y comenzó a andar pesadamente, Snape iba frente a él por solo una escalera. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de otra habitación, la adrenalina hizo que su estado físico se olvidara y corrió los escalones que lo separaban de Snape, cuando lo vio estaba esperándolo en el último escalón y estaba feliz.

-Snape, vámonos de aquí, es peligroso- Rog

-Tus trucos no van a funcionar, Potter. Los tengo con las manos en la masa sea lo que sea que planeaban.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, vámonos o…

Snape jamás supo lo que iba a decir James. Unas tablas se quebraron detrás de él, dio la vuelta y lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Por entre las maderas que cegaban una ventana se colaban algunos rayos de luna que iluminaban a un hombre lobo frente a él. Los ojos brillantes del animal le recordaron a los de Remus mas no había rastro de su usual tranquilidad.

Gruñidos comenzaron salir de la boca del animal y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había saltado sobre él. Le dio un zarpazo en el hombro izquierdo y lo tumbó por las escaleras. James se quitó para que Snape al caer no chocara con él. Cayó hasta el primer piso de la casa y se quedó ahí tendido, no se podía mover aunque no sabía bien si era por el miedo o por el dolor.

Mientras tanto James se había convertido en ciervo aprovechando que Snape no lo veía; arremetió contra el hombre lobo y le impidió bajar las escaleras.

Remus luchaba por ir por el humano que estaba abajo. EL olor a sangre lo excitaba y trataba de todas las maneras de llegar a él.

James se valió de empujones y defensas con sus grandes cuernos para orillar al lobo a entrar a un cuarto, tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo pero logró meterlo a la parte más profunda de la habitación; luego, en un lapso de locura o de valentía (nunca lo supo) volvió a convertirse en humano y corrió a la puerta. EL hombre lobo, extrañado por la repentina intrusión de un humano a donde estaba se quedó parado dándole a James ventaja, pero al notar que se escapaba se abalanzó sobre él. Con sus últimas energías James cerró la puerta de madera gruesa. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego aullidos de dolor, cosas se empezaban a caer y a romper dentro del recinto.

Hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por poder derrumbarse ahí mismo. Algunas heridas que Remus le había hecho eran graves pero Snape seguía abajo y en peor estado que él, de seguro. Además no estaba seguro de cuanto podría resistir la puerta.

Casi rodando bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su enemigo quien intentaba levantarse. Tenía una enorme herida en el hombro y ya estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre, al parecer también tenía un par de huesos rotos pues se quejaba con cada movimiento.

Se le acercó y le ayudó a levantarse, luego, recargados uno en el otro comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar en total silencio. Solo se escuchaban los aullidos del hombre lobo y los muebles que deshacía furioso.

* * *

**Acabo de inventarle en título al capítulo y me he dado cuenta que hay muchos heridos en este capítulo jajajaja. Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios en forma de review… por favor no lechuzas por que luego me sale muy caro darles de comer y no estoy para hacer eso jajajajaja. Nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	14. De culpas y orgullo 1

Bien. Este es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado pero aquí está por fin. Muchas gracias a las que me enviaron reviews.

Este capitulo también lo separé en dos (aunque las subo al mismo tiempo) por que la segunda parte es un pequeño experimento que hice de escribir en segunda persona. La segunda parte del capítulo está centrada en Sirius y la primera en Remus

Para que lo entiendan o aprecien mejor jejeje va la siguiente nota: Cada vez que pasa algo para que Sirius y Remus no estén juntos (lo de los dos capítulos pasados y lo de éste y los pensamientos de Sirius que interfieran de alguna manera el declararle sus sentimientos) es la maldición haciendo efecto. Bueno una vez semi aclarado eso continuemos jajaja.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Ahora si que me atrapaste sin una respuesta… supongo que por que Sirius se deja llevar mucho por el momento… dudo que en el libro el Sirius real haya tenido una razón de mucho peso para hacerla. Espero te guste el capítulo. Nos vemos

**Remsie****: **Definitivamente se lo ha buscado… creo que a fin de cuentas todos… Snape por metiche y Sirius por no pensar en las consecuencias, solo el pobre de James lo dejaron ahí en medio de todo jajajaja. Gracias por tu revies, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Leo Black Le-fay: **Bien, muchas gracias por tu review y por explicarme la frase jajaja.. siempre se aprende algo. Espero también te guste este capítulo por que tuve demasiados problemas con él jajaja. Un beso

**Niea****: **Hola. Que bueno que sigas leyendo el fic y que ya tengas computadora de nuevo… eso de estar desconectada por demasiado tiempo es horrible UU jajaja… bueno, gracias por tu review. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Aryblack****: **jjajaja… Si a mi también me hubiera gustado que dijera más tonterías pero no soy de las mejores escritoras de humor así que más que risa daría lástima jajajaj. Por lo de los fics sangrientos… bueno pues que bien que te haya gustado, es el primero así que escribo por que… bueno digamos que me gustan más los angst no tanto los de sangre… pero si tienen no me quejo ;) jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero te guste el cappítulo.

Esto es todo. Ahora sí el fic.

**La maldición del Lobo  
****Por: Gala**

**De culpas y orgullo.**

Tomó ropa limpia y otra túnica, miró la que tenía puesta y se maldijo mentalmente: la tercera que rompía en el año.

Pesadamente se dirigió al baño. La Sra. Pomfrey ya le había preparado una tina, igual que cada mes le ponía pociones y otras cosas para que las cicatrices se desvanecieran. Esa vez había quedado especialmente marcado y se lamentó de no poder olvidar por que. Aunque su mente había sido la de un lobo en esos momentos, le habían quedado vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido: la cara de Snape al verlo, su amigo sangrando y al final James corriendo, arriesgando su propia vida para someterlo.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado aquel intruso Slytherin a su escondite, casi su santuario y menos aún lo que pasaría a continuación ahora que sabía su secreto. No quería pensar que se había enterado por alguno de sus amigos, no quería saber si lo habían traicionado… dura palabra pero no había otra que se pudiera usar.

Sabía que algo así iba a pasar algún día; iluso él de haberse considerado por fin normal, por haber creído que tenía todo arreglado.

Al terminar de vestirse la Sra. Pomfrey le indicó que el director lo esperaba. Asintió y medio asustado se dirigió a la oficina.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos veía a los estudiantes caminar alegres, contando nuevas cosass y no por primera vez supo que no pertenecía ahí. Algunos alumnos lo miraban al pasar, podría ser pos su semblante o tal vez, pensó, sería por que muy dentro de ellos algo les decía que miraban a la cara de un monstruo disfrazado de humano.

Llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director, dijo la clave y entró. No hacía falta que la preguntara: estaba tan seguido por esos rumbos que ya se sabía casi todas las contraseñas del despacho.

Cuando llegó a la enorme puerta de roble notó el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Dumbledore esperaba detrás de su escritorio con su mirada serena y sus manos juntas; sentado en una silla y recargando un brazo sobre el escritorio estaba James, no muy lejos de él estaba Snape y para su sorpresa, recargado en la chimenea vio otra figura a la cual con un vuelco en el corazón reconoció. Sirius.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahí pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la llamada del director.

-Pase Sr. Lupin- La voz sonaba firme.

Obedeciendo entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Intentó caminar sin ver a Snape, no sabía que pensar sobre él después de casi matarlo. Se sentó a un lado de James quién le obsequió una sonrisa alentadora, luego dirigió su mirada a Sirius pero él jamás se la regresó.

-Supongo que saben todos por que estamos aquí así que me ahorraré esa parte. Estoy totalmente consternado por los hechos; por supuesto que pueden traer consecuencias, graves consecuencias – Remus levantó la mirada asustado. No se preocupe S. Lupin, no habrá nada legal ni el ministerio se tendrá que enterar. Ya hablaré personalmente con cada uno de ustedes. Solo les pido a ustedes cuatro que como implicados en ese acontecimiento sean prudentes y no revelen nada a nadie. Ahora pueden retirarse. Sr. Snape, ¿me permite un momento, por favor?

Se escuchó el arrastre de sillas y luego los tres amigos salieron del despacho. Nadie decía nada.

Remus comenzó a sentirse incómodo por el silencio que los rodeaba. James iba viendo hacia enfrente con las manos en los bolsillos totalmente ensimismado por el contrario Sirius iba como jamás lo había viso antes: la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y el cabello tapándole los ojos. James rompió el silencio con un suspiro dramático y sonoro que casi hizo eco en las paredes del solitario pasillo.

-¿Tienen hambre? – Pregunt

-No gracias, yo estoy bien- Contestó Remus. – ¿Tu Sirius?

-No gracias, voy a ir a caminar un rato- Y sin más se alejó por otro pasillo con el sonido de sus pasos resonando.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó a James.

-Supongo que se siente mal.

-¿Por qué? – Pesada comprensión cayó sobre sus hombros - ¿Fue él?... ¿Por él Snape se enteró?

James le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar – Será mejor que hables con él – Le recomendó – Voy a ir a robar un poco de comida y luego a ver si convenzo a Peter de que esta vez me acompañe él a Hogsmeade.

Remus se quedó ahí parado viendo por donde su amigo se había ido, se sentía triste…¿por que lo había hecho?... Sintió una profunda desazón. ¿Era que no le importaba lo que le pudiera haber pasado?

Sintió como un abismo se abría debajo de él "Sirius…" De pronto se sintió molesto, aparte de que por su culpa casi se veía implicado en problemas legales ¿lo único que hacía era decir que iba a caminar e irse? Amaba a Sirius, pero eso iba más allá de lo que podía manejar, no iría a buscarlo y rogarle que le explicara por que lo había hecho o que simplemente le hablara… esperaría a que el llegara a hablarle por propia determinación; no le importaba que tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo pero quería saber si le importaba a Sirius… si merecía la pena sufrir por él.

Es tarde nadie vio a Sirius por ninguna parte del castillo ni se mencionó su nombre en las pocas pláticas que hubo. En la noche Remus se quedó despierto esperando ver entrar a Sirius por la puerta de la habitación pero tampoco llegó a dormir. Lo extrañaba.

* * *

**Ahora sí les recomiendo que se pasen a la siguiente parte y luego me envían sus comentarios ;).**


	15. De culpas y orgullo 2

Miras la brisa mover suavemente la copa de los árboles a la par de tu cabello, el sol se pone dejando brillos anaranjados en la superficie del lago, tras de ti las estrellas comienzan a brillar solas en falta de la luna. El cielo es el vivo reflejo de tu interior.

El frío se cuela por tus ropas y no le das importancia, no tienes cara para ver a Remus mas sabes que el momento en el que tengas que regresar se acerca. De tu boca sale un triste suspiro que se pierde en la brisa que vuelve a soplar.

Sin sueño pero teniendo que marcharte te levantas y comienzas a caminar a tropezones por los terrenos, llegas a un enorme árbol y pasas por el túnel que hay bajo él.. Cobarde de ti el pasar la noche ahí; sabes que él no estará esa noche ahí, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, hasta dentro de un mes.

Una vez dentro de la casa entras a una habitación y miras la cama de cuatro postres la pasas de largo y te tiras contra la pared en una esquina deseando que él aparezca por la puerta y te vea ahí sufriendo por él, te de una mano y si se abrazan lo demás no importará, si los dos estuvieran juntos. Pero la puerta sigue cerrada y tú yaces ahí viendo el polvo volar.

Te levantas y te sientas en la cama, escondes la cara en tus manos temblorosas y una solitaria lágrima sale a purgar la soledad que sientes.

No tiene que ver con James y Peter gritándote por una hora ni con Dumbledore diciéndote que lo habías sorprendido y desilusionado. Tiene que ve con esa mirada dorara que te vio llena de esperanza. Y ahora todo es ilusión.

Tendrás que verlo mañana, el tiempo sigue su curso mas no sabes si te verá y te pedirá una explicación, si hará como si nada hubiera pasado o si simplemente pasará de ti fingiendo que no existes y llevándose un pedazo de ti.

* * *

**Se que estuvo demasiado corto pero bueno… ya les dije que lo separé solo por que era experimento jejejeje.**

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	16. Requiem por un amor

Por fin el capítulo que tanto he querido escribir… espero que me haya quedad bien, la verdad al final si he tenido algunos problemas con el último párrafo, que a pesar de ser el más pequeño, lo cambié como cinco veces.

Este fic ya está llegando a su fin jejejeje… pero aún le queda, tranquilas jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews… hoy no tengo aluna nota importante que dar ahorita, sino hasta el final, así que las dejo con las respuestas a los reviews.

**Miki****: **Si... creo que me quedó absurdamente corto el segundo jajaja… pero bueno, de hecho los primeros tres párrafos de éste eran parte del otro, pero tuve que cortarlos por que… la verdad ya ni me acuerdo por que jajajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Un beso

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Por supuesto que su amor es lo suficientemente grande para superar la travesura… si no el fic no tendría trama JAJAJAJA. Tal vez tengas razón sobre lo que dices de Sirius… pero bueno, supongo que no sabremos hasta que Rowling diga bien por que cara triste nimodo jajajajaja. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Mairen****: **Tienes mucha razón en tener miedo, aunque no exactamente por ese capítulo mwajajaja… Mi experimento se trató sobre escribir en segunda persona… creo que, por las críticas, me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba jajajaja… espero también te guste este capítulo… aunque ya está escrito en tercera persona de nuevo. Un beso

**AriadnaCreta****: **cara feliz muchas gracias por tu review, como te decía en la respuesta de "Invierno", de hecho fue después de haber leído "Aura" que me quedaron las ganas, pero necesitaba un capítulo dramático… de hecho tenía pensado en hacerlo con Remus… pero a fin de cuentas tenía más sentimientos el capítulo tratándose de Sirius. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso.

**Remsie****: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, pienso igual que tu, que Sirius, a fin de cuentas, si se merece sufrirle un poquito… lo que si estaba dudosa de poner era a Remus con ese orgullo… aunque a fin de cuentas parece que lo aceptaron muy bien jajajaja y le dio más trama al fic. Lo mejor de todo, es que por razón de la pelea, se hace este capítulo… ya no digo más jajaja.. mejor lee. Espero te guste. Un beso

**Leo Black LeFay: **Tu review me hizo sonrojar… MUCHAS GRACIAS jejejeje. La verdad es que si es demasiado corto… pero igual tal vez tengas razón de que se hubiera estropeado. Los tres primeros párrafos de este capítulo eran parte del otro, pero los tuve que cambiar por que al final al leerlo completo ya no quedaban bien. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

**Niea****: **Muchas gracias… jajaj pues aquí queda respondida tu duda sobre lo que pasará. Y pues si… creo que a fin de cuentas si se lo merecía… debería de haber pensado que a Remus no le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un beso

Esto es todo, ahora el fic.

**La maldición del Lobo  
Por: Gala**

**Réquiem por un amor**

Dos semanas habían pasado y Sirius seguía pasando coda noche en la Cabaña de los Gritos sin atreverse aún a mantener una charla con Remus… de hecho con nadie. Todos comentaban sobre lo raro que era verlo poniendo atención en clases y tomando apuntes; las clases resultaban especialmente aburridas y Sirius parecía no tener nunca ganas de nada, apenas comía y solo hablaba si era muy necesario… hasta Susan estaba extrañada de su comportamiento.

Durante las clases Sirius se sentaba lejos de sus amigos, no soportaba la idea de que había traicionado la confianza que Remus había puesto en él y juró no volver a hacer algo semejante. Un par de veces había sentido una mirada insistente y al voltear había visto a Remus viéndolo, pero su cara se había puesto roja y no había sido capaz de sostener su mirada.

Se le hizo costumbre el después de clases ir a robar algo de comida de la cocina y salir furtivamente del castillo hacia su escondite y luego comer ahí solo y lamentarse por el amigo que había perdido y por el amor que jamás sería. No se creía merecedor de su corazón.

---

Remus veía distraído por la ventana; James estaba jugando ajedrez con Peter, todo estaba silencioso, de hecho, ya se había hecho habitual el silencio en la habitación, hacía un mes que Sirius no entraba en ella cuando ellos estaban ahí o que siquiera les hablaba. Remus estaba profundamente dolido, en las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño imaginando donde podría estar su compañero o simplemente extrañándolo.

Sabía que Sirius estaba demasiado apenado para acercarse a él, Remus pensó por un fugaz momento que algún día lo haría, y hasta entonces lo esperaría. Pero ese día se veía lejano.

-Remus, ya son las siete- Informó Peter mientras su alfil era cruelmente descuartizado por la espada de un peón de James.

-Oh, si. Gracias- Respondió vagamente poniéndose de pie – Bueno, me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

-Si – Respondieron James y Peter al unísono.

Remus caminó medio apresurado hacia la enfermería pues ya se le había hecho tarde, cuando entró, la enfermera lo esperaba con las manos en la cintura cual jarra.

-Llegas tarde, Lupin.

-Lo siento

-Bien, mejor que vallamos arreglando todo para irnos.

Remus dejó su cambio de ropa para la mañana siguiente y tomó algunas pociones que le dio la Sra. Pomfrey (Para que las heridas no se te vayan a infectar).

Salieron del castillo a escondidas, como cada mes y se dirigieron al Sauce Boxeador. La enfermera lo acompañó hasta la Cabaña de los Gritos y ahí se despidió de él diciéndole, como siempre, que regresaría por él en la madrugada para que se bañara.

Se quitó la túnica (esa vez se aseguraría de no romperla) y la acomodó doblada en una caja de plata, donde guardaba las cosas que no quería llegar a deshacer.

Se sentía expectante pero no sabía por que, nervioso miró por una de las ventanas cegadas y vio la luna llena y bajo unos árboles cercanos vio un par de ojos como linternas que lo espiaban.

Un par de horas después salieron del túnel un gran ciervo, un enorme lobo y una pequeña rata corriendo tras de ellos para seguirles el paso al internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, la luna se filtraba por los pequeños agujeros entre las ramas de los árboles.

La rata dio un chillido y los otros dos notaron que la habían dejado muy atrás; el lobo regresó sus pasos y le tendió una pata a la rata, quién trepó por entre su pelaje y se acomodó en su cabeza.

Habían planeado para esa noche ir a revisar que había en el bosque más allá del río y de la Fuente de las Hadas. Comenzaron la caminata usando el camino que ya sabían de memoria, pasaron los grandes árboles, cruzaron por debajo de algunas ramas muy bajas, pasaron de largo una cabaña abandonada, que según la leyenda, era la casa de una ninfa, se cruzaron con algunos centauros y otras criaturas. Cuando ya llevaban más de diez minutos internados en la parte más profunda del bosque, y la más silenciosa también, escucharon que unas ramas crujían detrás de ellos, al lobo le llegó el olor de algo que conocía pero no pudo recordar que era. No le dieron importancia hasta que después de varios minutos decidieron que alguien, deliberadamente, los seguía. El lobo se puso en guardia y casi tira a la rata que seguía acurrucada en su cabeza y el ciervo le imitó, pero nadie salió.

Siguieron su camino pero sin dejar de estar alertas por si volvían a escuchar algo, al llegar a la Fuente de las Hadas las ramas crujieron de nuevo detrás de ellos. Se volvieron rápidamente y vieron detrás de los árboles unos ojos que los espiaban, todos guardaron silencio esperando que el visitante hiciera algo; lentamente salió de su escondite. Era un gran perro negro, con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas, al verlos se sentó frente a ellos.

Por un minuto nadie movió ni un músculo, en parte asombrados y en parte expectantes sus amigos por la reacción que tendría el lobo. El viendo sopló agitando las copas de los árboles, pero ninguno se movió.

Lentamente y con paso tímido el lobo se acercó unos pasos al perro, las hadas volaban felices luciendo como luciérnagas. El lobo dejó de caminar y se quedó quieto viendo al perro directamente a los ojos, y el otro, entendiendo lo que decía, se acercó más. Estuvieron frente a frente y luego el perro pareció sonreír y lanzó un fuerte ladrido que asusto a las hadas; el lobo como respuesta movió la cola vigorosamente y ladró también. El gran perro no pudo dejar de emocionarse y dio un gran salto meneando la cola; se acercó y rozó su cara contra la del lobo. El momento pareció detenerse, las hadas parecieron brillar más; el aire sopló más fuerte trayendo murmullos que parecían salir de la nada y en el cielo, las estrellas titilaron y la luna brilló con más fuerza, y tan repentino como había empezado todo, acabó.

El lobo invitó al perro a unírseles, el cual aceptó gustoso con otro ladrido, se le acercó al ciervo con un salto y le pegó en el lomo con las patas delanteras, el ciervo, feliz y molesto por la evidente agresividad del perro, lo aventó con sus cuernos haciendo que casi cayera encima de la rata, quién con un chillido le indicó que era su turno de cargarlo y no quedarse atrás. Igual que como le había hecho el lobo, le tendió una pata y el pequeño animal trepó por su pelaje y se acurrucó entre sus ojeras ahora levantadas.

Las estrellas siguieron los pasos de los cuatro amigos durante toda la noche y vigilaría, se prometieron, al amor que surgía esa noche.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo… ¡Por fin un final feliz! Jajajaja… me sorprendo a mí misma. **

**Bueno, solo como un dato para que no se les valla a pasar; los murmullos que se escucharon eran los mismos que había escuchado Remus cuando leyó la inscripción del medallón en el libro… ¿recuerdan?, la de ****"Huehe nexcoyomeh notzaz itech inahuac" Bueno… en realidad son los murmullos de las personas que murieron sin poder haber consumado su amor a causa de la maldición… ya lo se, un poco rebuscado pero me gustó jejejeje.**

**Creo que eso es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos pronto**

**Besos**

**Gala**


	17. Explicación de Requiem por un amor

Bien… creo que algo aquí no quedó como quería.

Para quién le haya quedado alguna duda voy a explicar por que quedó así el capitulo anterior.

Bueno creo que en las primeras dos partes no hay problema, y en la segunda parte donde Remus se alista para su transformación. Ahí cuando se asoma por la ventana ve a Sirius viéndolo desde debajo de unos árboles por que casi se acababa de salir de la casa cuando Remus llegó.

En la tercera parte, que es cuando están de animagos, es cuando al parecer hubo más confusiones.

No era la primera vez que se veían como animagos (están en sexto y llevan haciéndolo desde quinto) y por eso es que en algún momento Remus en su forma de lobo pudo sentir el olor de Sirius.

Me he criado rodeada de perros, así que de ahí fue de donde me basé para poner las acciones de Sirius. Como estaba tan apenado por lo que había hecho llevaba las orejas agachadas; al haberse puesto frente a ellos era que estaba pidiendo permiso para unírseles y con eso, sin palabras pedía perdón por lo que había hecho, por eso que Remus fuera el que se le acercara primero.

Remus se le acercó primero por ser el agraviado en todo lo de la broma y con eso le dio paso a Sirius para que se acercara más. Cuando se acercó más el perro y sonríe era por que sabía (Sirius) que de alguna manear ya iba a ser mas fácil que lo perdonaran.

Al ladrar Sirius en su forma de perro quería significar que estaba feliz y agradecido, y que Remus le regresara el ladrido era por que también se alegraba de que Sirius se le hubiera acercado (Que a fin de cuentas es lo único que él quería)… y además era para que se viera más bonita la escena jajaja blush. Como sea…

La otra parte, que es cuando las estrellas, la luna y las hadas brillan es por que, en realidad, la maldición se rompió. Analicemos por que eso.

Cuando, en el primer capítulo, la mujer a la que le rompieron el corazón va con la bruja para que le haga una maldición a su "ex novio" y la bruja le pide permiso a la luna (tomando en cuenta que en ese tiempo generalmente los Dioses eran los astros) para hacerlo, ésta le dice que en algún momento se va a tener que deshacer esa maldición, así que la bruja promete que cuando haya _un amor tan grande para juntar la luna y las estrellas _la maldición se acabará.

Para esto usé un pequeño juego de palabras basado en sus nombres y apodos, supongo que la mayoría, si no es que todas ya saben que Sirius es la estrella canina, la segunda más brillante en el cielo (después de Venus, que de hecho es un planeta) y la más grande de la constelación de Canis Majoris.

Por otro lado Remus, que por su nombre (de la leyenda de la fundación de Roma: Remo y Rómulo, criados por una loba) es un llamado a los lobos y aún repetido en su apellido Lupin (lupus=lobo). Además en su apodo Moony o en español Lunático (de dos palabras latinas que significan relacionado a la luna), aparte de que por ser hombre lobo está ligado a la luna.

Entonces de ahí sacando como si Sirius = estrella y Remus = Luna y que la maldición los afectaba siendo humanos… bueno creo que queda lo suficientemente claro.

Por último queda aclarar que no todo se arregló entre ellos… obviamente tendrán que hablar en el siguiente capítulo y bueno mejor no digo más para que lean ;)

Se que estuvo un poco rebuscado pero a fin de cuentas es como me lo había imaginado desde el principio.

Un beso

Gala


	18. Reencuentros, reconciliaciones y reincid...

Ya por fin llegue de mis vacaciones en la sierra… a quién le interese me la pasé muy bien jajaja. Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo y siento que voy a extrañar este fic. Pero bueno, ya era hora de que se fuera acabando.

Espero que les haya servido la explicación del capítulo pasado, creo que en este no hay nada que tenga que ser resaltado o explicado. Así que espero que les guste.

No tengo notas especiales que hacer, así que los dejo con las respuestas a los reviews.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **Que bueno que te haya servido la explicación, a fin de cuentas de eso se trataba jajaja. Creo que lo de tu primer review queda contestado en la explicación así que no tengo más que decir jajajaja… solo que te cuides mucho y que ojalá que te guste el capítulo (siempre digo lo mismo jajaja u.u). Un beso

**Sara-Ginny: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, al parecer "Réquiem por un amor" no fue de los capítulos mejores recibidos… pero que le haremos jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu apreciación, haces que se me suban los colores jajajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

**Conacha****: **jajaja, la verdad yo pienso que sin que uno sea mujer, en los libros SI pasa algo por ahí… muy discreto pero si hay muchas cosas entre ellos que te dejan pensando. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero este capítulo también te guste. La verdad esta no es mi pareja favorita, pero es la segunda favorita… siento una extraña debilidad por la Harry/Draco ajjajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, un beso.

**Nai****: **Que bueno que haya servido para explicarlo… jajaja a fin de cuentas de eso se trataba, siento desilusionarte pero ya no van a pasar muchas cosas… solo este capítulo y el siguiente, pero espero que sean de tu agrado ;). Un beso

**Mairen****: **¿Cinematográfico?... eso si nunca me lo habían dicho jajaja... pero gracias. Si, yo también creo que faltó algo para que se entendiera mejor esa parte, creo que se me olvidó por algún momento que solo yo sabía todo lo que había pasado y como se conectaban y se me olvidó poner detalles para que saliera mejor. Pero bueno… ya todo entendido y con este capítulo no tan raro espero que todo vaya mejor. Un beso

**AriadnaCreta****: **Creo que si era necesario recordarlo… no te preocupes, nadie se acordaba… si te he de ser sincera yo tampoco me acordaba como lo había puesto jajajaja… tuve que leer el primer capítulo para acorarme. Y sobre lo de "Réquiem"… otra de mis alucinaciones… para que te miento si yo solo sabía que era una oración pero no sabía que para muertos… solo me había gustado mucho como quedaba jajajaja… aquí entre tu y yo digamos que es por que florece el amor pero la amistad muere… ¿has escuchado la canción de Benny Ibarra y Aleks Syntek?... algo así… si no la has escuchado te la recomiendo mucho, en verdad aunque en estos momentos no recuerdo como se llama creo que "viviendo por ti" o algo así. Y sobre lo de la traición… bueno creo que si tienes un punto entre manos… y si, también suena pretencioso jajajajajaja. Y de lo de la escena del bosque… ¿me creerás que jamás se me ocurrió que Remus lo rechazara?... supongo que hubiera estado interesante pero demasiado triste… creo que empiezas a notar demasiados fallos en mis fics… tendré que eliminarte jajaja… o en su defecto pedirte opiniones antes de publicarlos. Espero te guste el capítulo y si encuentras alguna otra cosa me dices ;) jajajaja. Un beso

**Remsie****: **Bueno, creo que la mayoría de las cosas en tu review quedan esclarecidas en la explicación jajajaja… así que no tengo mucho que decir… ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien cara feliz. Ojalá te guste el capítulo… se que voy a recibir varios crucios después de este capítulo jajaja sobre todo cuando es el penúltimo. Un beso

Ahora si las dejo con el fic.

**La maldición del Lobo.  
Por: Gala**

**Reencuentros, reconciliaciones y reincidencias.**

El crepitar del fuego era lo único que rompía el silencio, las llamas dibujaban sobras alargadas contra las paredes de la vacía Sala Compón. Remus había pasado todo el día en la biblioteca poniéndose al corriente con sus deberes y Sirius lo había esperado pacientemente para ganarse un momento a solas con él. Su espera se había visto recompensada cuando, ya entrada la noche, Remus había entrado por el retrato de la dama gorda bostezando y desperezándose.

Y ahí estaban los dos, sentado uno frente al otro en silencio frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué me querías decir, Sirius?

-Bueno yo…emm...verás, en realidad…son dos cosas las que tengo que decirte – Remus no contestó nada, invitándole a continuar – Lo primero es que, bueno, lo siento mucho – De pronto todo el nerviosismo que había sentido se esfumó al ver directo a los ojos dorados de su interlocutor. Y, con más aplomo, continuó – Se que no va a bastar solo con eso, pero en realidad lo siento, Rem. Me gustaría… me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad.

-¿Porqué? – Sirius abrió los ojos ante la pregunta.

-Supongo que por que eres mi amigo, alguien muy especial para mí. - ¿En verdad había salido eso de su boca? ¿Y que le pasaba a su corazón que parecía querer competir con Safri Duo? (N.A. cara feliz).

-No me refería a eso – Dijo Remus ¿sonrojado? – Quería saber por que lo hiciste.

Estaba en un problema. Había estado pensando durante semanas enteras en razones para explicar su acto, mas todas eran inservibles. No había razón para haberlo hecho.

-Yo… no lo sé, supongo que Snape me agarró en mal momento y creí que haciéndole una gran broma nos dejaría en paz.

-Y me usaste para eso.

-¡No! – Sirius sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie.- Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, estaba tan enojado que no pensé en que podría haber terminado muerto.

-O maldito – Susurró amargamente

Sirius se hincó frente a Remus sin saber bien si su cuerpo hacía lo que el mandaba su mente.

-Rem, espero en serio que algún día puedas perdonar esta torpeza mía.- Dijo bajando la vista – Yo… no podría vivir sin… sabiendo que me odias. - ¿Estaba Sirius tratando de decir lo que imaginaba?

-Remus, te…- Y calló, de pronto estaba ahí, hincado frente al hombre que amaba y a punto de declararle sus sentimientos, el cielo estaba nublado y el fuego, frente a ellos, seguía crepitando. Era todo tan perfecto que de pronto se sintió tonto, fuera de lugar. Recargó su frente en una de las rodillas de Remus y suspiró, su cercanía le brindó una extraña sensación se seguridad – Te quiero – Terminó murmurando y fijando la vista en el suelo sin levantar la cabeza.

El corazón de Remus se paró ¿Había escuchado bien? Sintió como dentro de él algo se derretía al ver a Sirius mostrándose tan vulnerable. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y murmuró un muy quedo "Yo también"

La cabeza que seguía recargada en su rodilla se movió negativamente.

-No lo entiendes. Quiero decir que te… - Pero se vio interrumpido por una mano que, agarrando su mentón, lo obligaba a levantar la mirada. Al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos miel que tanto amaba, estaban extrañamente brillantes.

-Yo también te amo – Susurró Remus viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Sirius tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Su corazón latió más fuerte de lo que había latido en toda su vida, se acercó lentamente a Remus sujetando su mano y lo besó tiernamente.

Todo pareció disolverse y solo le importaba él. De pronto Remus comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sirius rompiendo el beso.

-Nada… bueno, es solo que ¿Esto es lo que habías estado tratando de decirme todas esas veces durante las pasadas semanas?

-Si

-Entonces ¿es por mi culpa que una bludgger casi te mata?

-¡Si!... Hey ¡Entonces con eso estamos a mano!

-¡Ja!, eso crees.

Sirius seguía hincado y Remus agachado a causa del beso. El animago se levantó un poco para quedar a la altura del otro y se abrazaron. Remus supo en ese momento que era ahí donde pertenecía: En los brazos de Sirius. Nada más existía ni importaba, ni siquiera los dos pares de ojos, que con sus respectivos dueños, se había marchado al verlos besarse.

La mañana llegó con los rayos de sol amortiguados por las nubes que poblaban el cielo. Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos amenazando con tormenta.

Sirius se despertó feliz, durante toda la noche acudió a su mente los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior y, durante las pocas horas que pudo conciliar el sueño, se encontró soñando con el dueño de aquellos ojos dorados.

Se levantó de la cama y se extrañó al no ver a nadie en la habitación, normalmente era James el que lo despertaba para bajar a desayunar ya que era el único que no temía salir gravemente herido por despertarlo.

Apenas estaba cerrando la puerta del baño para meterse a bañar cuando escuchó la campana anunciando que era hora de entrar a la primera clase del día. Tenía transformaciones y sabía que a McGonagall no le haría gracia que llegase tarde o que faltara, seguro le bajaría un montón de puntos a Gryffindor alegando de indisciplina y bla bla bla. Lo traía sin cuidado su sermón, pero prefirió apurarse para no tener que escuchar un sermón si llegaba tarde a la segunda clase.

Ese día estaba de in humor inmejorable ¿Y como no estarlo? Cada vez que se sentaban en clase Remus y él juntos compartían alguna mirada rápida, algún roce de sus manos sin que los demás lo advirtieran o cosas así. No podía imaginar como es que había sobrevivido tanto sin darse cuenta que él había siempre estado en frente suyo y había tardado tanto en dar con él.

Al término de la comida fue cuando supo que algo andaba mal. James estaba de un humor de perros – "Irónico" pensó- Había estado todo el día callado, no se había reído de absolutamente ninguna broma y no parecía estar muy dispuesto a decir que le molestaba.

Después de la comida tenían clase de Estudios Muggles, Pociones y luego todo libre hasta media noche que tenían Astronomía. Sirius subió a la torre por que había olvidado su libro. Al entrar a la Sala Común se encontró con Susan quien iba bajando las escaleras sin fijarse.

-¡Susan! – La llamó. La aludida volteó y al verlo varias emociones cruzaron por su cara mas no pudo identificar ni una sola de ellas.

-Sirius – Dijo cortante

-¡Tengo que contarte! – Le susurró emocionado – Por fin se lo dije y el me dijo que también me…

-No- susurró ella – No lo digas.

Sirius la observó atentamente ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Susan, ¿qué...- Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido por su ex novia.

-No Sirius, no quiero saber. Me alegro por ustedes pero perdona si no puedo soportar que lo digas.- Dijo con una tristeza en la voz que jamás había escuchado. Susan siguió su camino para salir de la Sala Común y se encontró con Remus que había seguido a Sirius minutos después de que saliera del gran Comedor.

-No podría haberlo dejado en mejores manos. Cuídalo, Remus, te lo encargo – Le susurró al hombre lobo y salió del lugar.

Sirius volteó a ver a Remus pero estaba tan extrañado como él.

La noche llegó mas lento de lo que se hubieran imaginado y el problema con James se intensificaba, ya le había gritado a dos alumnos que se había cruzado por su camino y casi lo habían hecho tropezar, no se había reído de un chiste verdaderamente bueno que había contado Peter y solo parecía esta evadiéndolos. Lo peor había sido cuando, al salir de clase de pociones Snape lo había insultado y James solo había volteado y le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador para luego voltearse de nuevo y salir sin esperar a sus amigos.

Sirius, harto por todo el "teatrito de James", como lo había llamado Peter, mandó a Remus y a Peter a las cocinas por algo para comer y poder apaciguarlo mientras el averiguaba que es lo que le sucedía.

Lo encontró en su habitación guardando unos libros, entró sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

-James- Lo llamó fríamente. El otro chico levantó la cara y lo vio fijamente

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo seco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada – contestó esquivando su mirada.

-No me mientas James, te conozco mejor que nadie. Algo te molesta.

-Olvídalo, Sirius.

-No lo voy a olvidar, hoy casi pateas a Rem por un chiste malo.

-¡Oh! ¡¡Lo defiendes!!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el que no sabe- Contestó frío como hielo. A Sirius se le heló la sangre. – Los ví ayer en la noche.

Sirius permaneció en silencio. Apenas el primer día de su relación con Remus y ya tenían un problema.

-¿Por qué nos estabas espiando? – Preguntó enfadado

-No los estaba espiando, solo me aseguraba que no se fuera para otro lado la conversación y se mataran uno al otro… al parecer si se desvió la conversación pero no a lo violento.

-James…-Quiso encontrar algo que decir pero no pudo.

-Las imágenes valen más que mil palabras, dicen… y ahora si… no lo niegues.

-No lo iba a hacer – James volteó a verlo, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Esperaba escuchar que Sirius lo negaba, que le decía que había visto mal, alguna explicación, pero no que lo aceptara tan fácil. – Amo a Remus y no lo voy a negar, pero no veo por que haces tanto escándalo.

-¡Cualquier persona lo haría si se encuentra a sus dos mejores amigos besándose!... Hablas de amor como si en realidad eso fuera.- Sirius estaba estupefacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, por supuesto que es amor.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius, Es Remus… es un HOMBRE ¿como puedes decir que lo amas?

-De la misma manera que tu dices que amas a Lily.

-Es muy diferente.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Es exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Sabes a todo lo que se van a tener que enfrentar si siguen juntos?

-¿Crees que no lo pensamos antes?

-Sirius… es que… está mal, digo…- Se masajeó la nuca con su mano libre – Es antinatural.

-Antinatural es que quieras hacerme negar mis sentimientos.

-¡ES QUE COMO PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO QUE LO AMAS!

-Por que si no estuviera seguro no haría esto.- Dijo con tono cortante, se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**

**De nuevo el título apesta, pero es "reencuentros" por Sirius y Remus, "reconciliaciones" por Sirius y Remus y "reincidencias" por que Sirius vuelve a pelearse con uno de sus amigos (James).**

**Para quien está leyendo mi otro fic "Invierno" espero actualizar mañana o pasado… no se me desesperen jejejeje.**

**Bueno… ya saben, espero sus comentarios pero los hechizos… bueno déjenlos en sus varitas jajajajajaja. Espero les haya gustado… creo que no tengo más que agregar por el momento.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


	19. En los brazos de la eternidad

Por fin el último capítulo, y tarde para variar jajajaja, la siento mucho pues he estado ahsta el cuello con el colegio, por fin tengo un día de vacaciones… no saben lo feliz que me hace eso jajajaja. Bueno, para quienes leen invierno también va eso, pues espero no tardar ya demasiado en actualizar.

Bueno, siento no poder responder los reviews personalmente pero se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir a mis clases pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Las dejo con el último capítulo.

**La maldición del Lobo  
Por: Gala**

**En los brazos de la eternidad.**

-James ¿Estás bien?- Lily puso una mano sobre su brazo haciéndolo voltearla a ver con una media sonrisa.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias.

-No. No lo estás, llevas varios días muy distante ¿hay algún problema?

James se detuvo y repasó su alrededor con la mirada mientras pensaba en como responder.

Es sol se estaba poniendo ya y el campo de Quidditch, no muy lejos, estaba coronado en colores rojizos; detrás de ellos en el bosque, la criaturas nocturnas comenzaban a despertar.

-Es difícil- Murmuró pasando una mano por su cabello para despeinarlo más. Lily no soltó su brazo, sino que lo abrazó tiernamente mientras le murmuraba que todo estaba bien y que si no quería hablar de eso no lo presionaba.

Siguieron un camino estrecho que iba por detrás del campo de Quidditch y que estaba flanqueado por dos barreras, una a cada lado, de grandes arbustos y árboles que lo ocultaban de toda vista curiosa. James arrancó una flor parecida a una margarita de uno de los arbustos y se la dio a Lily mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y suspiró.

Siguieron caminando en silencio abrazados hasta llegar a un espacio más ancho donde había un grueso árbol a la orilla, James se acercó y se sentó en el suelo invitando a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Él tenía la vista perdida y Lily se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad. Lo conocía desde hacía seis años y hace poco habían comenzado a salir aunque no en un plan formal y en todo ese tiempo ella jamás lo había visto así de perturbado.

-James… en serio me preocupas.- Al aludido le dio un vuelco el corazón y muy a su pesar sonrió aunque después dejara de hacerlo para suspirar de nuevo, ¿debería de contarle a ella lo que pasaba?

-Es Sirius.- Lily lo miró confundida- Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, él…ehm… está con alguien que yo creo no le conviene…cuando quise hacerlo entrar en razón me dio la espalda y me cambió por ese alguien.- Parecía que quería decir algo más pero no lo hizo.

Lily lo estudió unos momentos mientras el sol continuaba ocultándose, los grillos habían comenzado a sonar y el frío era cada vez más intenso.

-¿Me quieres?- Preguntó la pelirroja de pronto, James volteó a verla realmente sorprendido por la pregunta. ¡Que forma de cambiar el tema!

-¿Lily?

-Responde ¿Me quieres?- Tenía la visa en el suelo, al parecer muy interesada en una piedrita y estaba sonrojada, James sintió que lo único que quería hacer era tenerla en sus brazos y no separarse jamás.

-Te amo – Contestó muy seguro – ¿Pero que tiene que ver?- Ella levantó la vista de nuevo y ahora tenía una ceja levantada.

-¡Que forma de acabar con los momentos románticos!- Le reprochó con una sonrisilla en la boca. Hubo una pausa y luego volvió a preguntar - Y si Sirius o alguien a quien aprecias mucho te dijera que no soy buena para ti y que no aprueba que te sigas viendo conmigo ¿Me dejarías de ver? – James se aterró de solo imaginarlo.

-¡Pero claro que no!

-¿Y entonces por que ha de ser diferente con él?- James sintió que un frío recorría todo su cuerpo, ¿había sido tan ciego como para privar a su amigo de ser tan feliz como lo era él cuando estaba junto a la pelirroja? Pero se volvía a preguntar ¿En realidad se podían amar? Se talló la cara con las manos en un gesto preocupado y medio desesperado.

-No lo se… me preocupa. No veo como pueda salir bien de esto. – Sintió como la mano de Lily tocaba la suya y la retiraba con cuidado, él volteó a verla y le llegó la idea de que ni siquiera la puesta del sol que dejaba manchas rojas en el cielo se podría comparar a su cabello. Estiró una mano y tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y se sintió débil junto a ella.

El momento pareció alargarse y hacerse eterno, Lily lentamente se acercó a él y lo besó con todo el sentimiento que se había guardado en su interior.

James de pronto se sintió completo, nada más importaba y nada más faltaba o estaba mal en el mundo; solo importaba ella y hacerle saber cuando la amaba. Sus manos se entrelazaron y al romper el beso Lily recargó su frente en el hombro del chico sin soltar sus manos. Un frío recorrió la espalda de James al imaginarse a Sirius en esa pose con Remus, pero en esa escena había algo más: los dos sonreían, y en ese momento lo supo.

Se separó lentamente y muy a su pesar de Lily y sintiendo una emoción que lo embargaba, se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él.-Lily sonrió y lo alentó a adelantarse, ella podría encontrar el camino de regreso sin problemas. Antes de irse, él depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Peter! ¿Has visto a Sirius?

-Si, subió a la habitación hace como una hora y media- Contestó el otro chico sin despegar la vista de la revista que leía.

-Gracias- Alcanzó a murmurar James antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Apenas llegó a la puerta de la habitación la abrió de golpe y entró pero se quedó congelado en la puerta- La…lo siento… no quería interrumpir…

Sirius estaba acostado en la cama de Remus, boca arriba y con la cabeza donde se ponen los pies y Remus estaba sentado a un lado de él, recargado en su torso y con una mano sosteniendo un libro a un lado de ellos pero al entrar James sin previo aviso se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pasa, no hacíamos nada- Le contestó Remus y Sirius solo los veía en silencio.

James ahora se sentía como un intruso, le hubiera gustado hablar solo con Sirius pero no le pasó por la mente que Remus estaría con él… tal vez era lo mejor. Entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama frente a ellos que resultaba ser la suya propia y acomodó sus codos sobre sus piernas intentando buscar una pose cómoda y haciendo tiempo mientras inventaba como comenzar.

-Yo…Sirius, creo que te debo una disculpa…

-¿Crees?

-Bueno, te debo una disculpa por haber reaccionado así por… bueno, tu sabes- Sirius sonrió- Te voy a hablar de corazón así que no te burles

-¿Yoooo? ¿Burlarme?- Remus le dio un suave golpe en el brazo negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ejem…decía. Hoy algo me hizo darme cuenta que fue un poco… bueno algo…está bien, bastante egoísta de mi parte el haber pensado y dicho todo eso. Déjame terminar.- Tomó aire- Me alegro que estén ahora juntos pero tenía miedo de que si en algún momento terminaban mal que nuestra amistad se viera deshecha. Eso… fue lo que me impidió ver que mientras seas tu feliz está bien.

Sirius y Remus estaban sonriendo y el primero hizo el amago de limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria que salía de sus ojos y James estaba apunto de golpearlo con una almohada especialmente dura cuando entró Peter corriendo a la habitación.

-Todo está listo- dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba y los otros tres se pararon inmediatamente y salieron de la habitación tomando al pasar a Peter por los brazos y cargándolo sin que él opusiera resistencia.

Corrieron a lo que más podían sus piernas hasta llegar a la torre que habían escogido desde hacía tanto tiempo para su gran experimento. Antes de las peleas entre James y Sirius y entre Sirius y Remus se escapaban de vez en cuando para preparar todo y hoy, después de días de espera al clima ideal y a no tener maestros cerca, todo estaba listo.

Dentro de la habitación había una barra de hierro reforzado mágicamente e incrustada en el suelo para mayor seguridad, de ésta barra había un mecanismo que terminaba en dos especies de ligas de veinte centímetros de ancho y al final de todo estaban rematadas por unas agarraderas de seguridad para los tobillos.

-¿Y quién va primero?- Preguntó Sirius

-Yo digo que tu y James primero, para celebrar su reconciliación, ¿tu que opinas, Peter?

-Por mi está bien, me parece buena idea- Sujetaron a Sirius y a James por los tobillos y una vez que revisaron que todo fuera seguro y que no le cortaran la circulación de los pies a sus amigos, se subieron al alfeizar de la enorme ventana.

-James- Llamó Sirius un momento antes de lanzarse y tan silencioso para que solo el aludido escuchara – Gracias

-No hay problema, Padfoot, siempre puedes ¡aaaaah!- Remus tenía las manos donde anteriormente habían estado las espaldas de su compañero y de su novio y con una enorme sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

-Huyamos mientras aún tenemos piernas, Peter- Y saliendo de la habitación cerró la puerta azotándola.

Fin

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-

**No lo puedo creer, está terminado… tal vez no fue lo que esperaban y se defraudaron varias veces a lo largo del fic, pero bueno me prometí que lo terminaría y aquí está.**

**El primer final que había ideado para esto era que al saltar Sirius y James de su bongi (o como se escriba), Susan estaría atrás cortando las ligas para vengarse… luego pensé que estaba medio sangriento así que se quedó en Remus aventándolos jejeje… muy malo pero bueno UU**

**Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las chicas que me acompañaron durante todo este tiempo, ahora no se cuando vuelva a escribir un R/S… no creo que demasiado pronto pues estaré muy ocupada con Invierno, pero si lo hago espero saber de ustedes.**

**La razón del título es por que… no se, se me ocurrió jajajaj además que de ahí según eso su amistad y/o amor seguiría hasta la eternidad… lo se, muy cursi pero bueno. Me despido, muchas gracias.**

**Un beso**

**Gala**


End file.
